Affectionate Love
by Neoringo
Summary: Ivan and Sheba go on a 2 week vacation to Tolbi. A sudden crash makes them both stuck alone somewhere..muhahahah! *Completed*
1. Love Spreads Like Fire

  
Affectionate Love   
By NeoRingo 

Chapter 1: Love Spreads Like Fire   


A/N: This is very first Golden Sun fic! It's probably not a very good one either, due to the lack of experience in this kind of   
category. ^.^ I got this idea in my head and memorized all the information onto this fic. No one in the actual game has any   
love relationships, but still Ivan and Sheba make a very good couple! (my opinion). Apparently, Felix is way too old for her and too scary looking as well! (He reminds me of Vincent from final fantasy 7)! Although I like to pair them up sometimes.. 

It seems Ivan has a big potty mouth! But hey! I like to take advantage of rated R stories such as this one...   


As always   
Golden Sun locations, characters, items, (except spirit egg and gunamocki which I made up and this story) blah blah blah are not mine and belong to   
Nintendo/Camelot! It goes for all chapters so I don't have to repeat myself so many times. 

*Jan is the author okay! Me! Myself! I! I do all the writing and puppet moving here! :P Now I shall shut up!   
  


It wasn't a very busy morning at Tolbi docks. Sheba got up extra early to wait for Ivan. Sheba spent the night here at Tolbi   
docks. It was a long walk from Lalivero and it took all day. Sheba waited by the boats of Tolbi docks for a reason. Faran   
had arranged plans for her to go to Tolbi with a person named Ivan. She wasn't quite sure why Faran wanted her to go   
with him. She didn't know him at all. Sheba also hated Tolbi because at one point, they took her hostage and Lalivero got into a big fight with them. Ivan though, she hasn't even had a conversation with him. Maybe once or twice on the Lumerian ship when Isaac rescued her from the Idejima and when she was held hostage by Saturos and Menardi. Ivan was unique to Sheba though. It was cool meeting another adept of her clan.   
  


Sheba saw Ivan on the boat with a bag in hand. She didn't go up and greet him. She stayed in her place until he got   
closer.   
This is about 3 months after defeating Saturos and Menardi. The fight over Sheba with Tolbi and Lalivero was over and everything was peaceful again.   
Ivan was pretty short for a 15 year old. He was about 5'4".   
Sheba was maybe around 5'2". 

"Hi, Ivan." Sheba said shyly   
"Uh, hellow Sheba," Ivan responded.   
"Let's go over to Tolbi then." Sheba looked up. "It's better to be early."   
She lead Ivan out of Tolbi docks and on to Tolbi.   
It was a busy morning of the gambling city of Tolbi. It was festival time here at Tolbi. Many parties, games,   
gambling, dances, and Colossal were in session.   
"So, what do you want to do right now?" Sheba asked. "There are plenty of things to do here."   
Ivan thought for a while, "Well, I would like to go check around and see what they have this year."   
"All right let's do that then." Sheba walked on with Ivan. 

Ivan looked at many things, especially at all the merchandise.Lord Hammet told him to look out for certain items that can be traded for better things to make profit. He bought a few things that may be worth more up north in Angara and in Gondowan. Then the two were choosing where to eat lunch at.   
  


"So, where do you want to eat at?" Sheba pointed at all the food places on the map.   
Ivan pointed at the map, "How about there? I haven't eaten sushi for a while."   
"Sushi sounds good," Sheba smiled.   
They walked over to the sushi bar. Everything was fresh. Sheba ate two California rolls and a lot sushi with Ivan. Ivan   
loved sushi. It tasted so fresh and nice. He ate just as much as Sheba did. Ivan paid for the food bill and the two headed   
towards a tree covered relaxing area. 

"They cooked the sushi really well this year!" Ivan laid down slightly with his back against the tree.   
"I know!" Sheba agreed. She put her back against another tree. "Better than the last time I came here."   
"So how are your friends doing?" Sheba questioned.   
"They're fine, we haven't seen each other for about 3 months." Ivan replied. "They seem so far away."   
"Wow," Sheba slyly said, "I live pretty far too you know. Across the Suhalla desert..into Gondowan...Oh! I never got to thank you for rescuing me off of Idejima!"   
"It was no problem." Ivan closed his eyes and relaxed for a while. Sheba copied him. 

_Why did LordHammet tell me to go to Tolbi with Sheba? I don't understand. Does he want me to meet other adepts of my clan? Sheba, I guess she'sokay, but I don't really know her much. Maybe Hammet wanted me to not feel alone so he arranged something with Faran. And... what if she likes me? She is acting strangely and blushing every time she talks to me, especially when she asked me how I liked my sushi! What am I going to do if she does..... I haven't really had this kind of girl problem before._   


"Of course you haven't Ivan," Sheba read his mind. 

"Hey! You can read other people's minds?" Ivan read into Sheba's mind.   
"Yeah I'm not surprised that you caught me. Anyway can I ask you a question Ivan?" Sheba smiled.   
"Sure!" Ivan replied.   
"Well you know Tolbi Springs right?" Sheba explained.   
" Yes, back in the day, we played that game for good weapons!" Ivan recalled. "What about it?"   
"Can you try and win a spirit egg?" Sheba begged. "I always wanted my very own little Djinn!"   
"Sure," Ivan pulled out 5 lucky coins. "Isaac always picked me to handle this sort of job since I have the most luck."   
"Thank you Ivan!" Sheba opened her eyes to give Ivan a soft hug.   
Ivan was startled at this. It felt soft and loving. ^.^ 

Ivan walked to the Tolbi fountain with Sheba by his side. 

"Wish me good luck Sheba!" Ivan tossed a lucky coin into the fountain.   
Sheba watched the coin and cheered on.   
The lucky coin spun around and hit a crab which made the coin land into the dead center of the bull eyes area. The dragon   
neck extended and Ivan reached for the prize. 

"A spirit egg!" Sheba's eyes grew bright.   
"It was very easy to win!" Ivan smiled. ^.^ 

By this time the sun was setting. Children under 21 weren't allowed at the festival at night since "adult things" happen in   
the streets and parties. The two weren't fond of seeing exotic dancers and drunk people.   
They tried to find a place to stay. All the hotels and inns had no room.   
"Oh no!" Sheba looked for more places to stay, "We are we going to stay at?"   
"I'm sure King Babi can give us a place to stay." Ivan lead Sheba to Babi's Palace.   
"But Ivan," Sheba didn't like King Babi at all, "he was the one who took me hostage!"   
"I'll make sure he doesn't get near you." Ivan held her hand. He started to think. 

_What the hell am I doing? What is making me hold her like that? Oh no, I think I'm starting to like her. My heart is telling me to go to her, but why? I thought that was Felix's job to do. He seems to be always around her and close to her, more closer than me. Sheba must like him more than me. I just hope Babi won't plan anything to keep Sheba as his hostage again. If he does, he will deeply pay for his actions._

Ivan found King Babi relaxing in his throne.   
"Greetings King Babi!" Ivan greeted the King.   
"Ah, long time no see Ivan!" The king responded, " I see you have brought a visitor. It's Sheba!   
I wanted to apologize for taking you hostage the last couple of months!"   
"It's okay," Sheba hid behind Ivan. "No hard feelings."   
"All the inns and hotels at Tolbi are all filled." Ivan told the king. " Do you have any places were we could stay?"   
"Of course I do!" King Babi got up. "We have a guest room especially for two people. Follow me!"   
King Babi lead the two to a door.   
"Stay here as long as you like." King Babi opened the door. 

The Guest room was huge! It had two large beds, a bathroom with a giant bathtub. The closet was filled   
with brand new clothes for the guests to wear. It also had huge glass windows and doors with a balcony with soft furniture   
to lay on. 

"If you need room service, just ring the bell and one of my loyal servants will serve you." He smiled at the two. "I won't   
bother you guys or anything. Enjoy your stay!" King Babi walked down the stairs. 

Ivan checked out the room. It was very nice. So clean and wonderful. It was much better than the crowded Inns!   
Sheba put her spirit egg on the dresser. She got a few small sized blankets and made a little nest for the egg. She sat on the   
bed far from Ivan. 

" I have a surprise for you Ivan," She giggled. ^_^ "Turn around, close your eyes and your ears. No peeking or mind   
reading!"   
"Uh ok Sheba," Ivan obeyed Sheba's orders.   
Ivan thought, "Oh no, what is she up to now? I hope it isn't too bad. I can't read her mind now. If I did she would get so   
pissed off at me!"   


While Ivan was waiting for his surprise, Sheba got out a mint pack from her bag. She popped a few mints into her mouth.   
It dissolved into her mouth in seconds. She got closer to Ivan's head.   


"You can open your ears now." Sheba told him though her mind to his.   
Ivan slowly uncovered his ears.   
"Now open your eyes but don't turn around yet!" Sheba got whispered in his ear. "Now you can turn around!"   
Ivan turned around. Sheba wrapped her arms around Ivan's shoulders and kissed him.   
o.o!   
Ivan was shocked. He never felt this way before. So she did like him! It wasn't Felix she loved, it was Ivan! He held her close and kissed her back.   
Sheba separated slowly from Ivan's lips and started to back her head a little slowly.   
"Wow!" Ivan mumbled to Sheba. " I never felt this way before. It's so strange, ever since I saw you today."   
Sheba sank closer to Ivan with affectionate love. 

"The first time I saw you at the Venus lighthouse, my heart melted away. I always loved you after I saw you. I thought you   
the best looking guy out of all you friends. I wasn't quite sure if you liked me though. I was too shy to tell you before   
since I thought you were going to hate me instead of loving me. Besides, we are only a year apart." Sheba closed her eyes.   


"I thought you liked Felix." Ivan thought of that scary guy. "You were with him all the time."   
"Yeah he was." Sheba explained, "but he's too old for me. I kind of was afraid of him. He is very nice to me   
though."   
" I can see why, anyway you are a decent girl." Ivan talked softly. "I wouldn't reject you for anything. I accept   
you."   
"You do?" Sheba's eyes brighten up. "You like me?"   
"I don't like you, I love you." Ivan smiled.   
"Oh Ivan!" Sheba kissed him a second time.   
"I love you so much Ivan!" Sheba read into Ivan's mind. "Do you love me?"   
" More than anything", Ivan passed his thoughts to Sheba's mind. 

Ivan was falling deeply in love with her. He couldn't help it. It was his very first kiss from a girl. His relationship with her   
was spreading like wildfire. He's only been with her for one day and they are already getting close and kissing each other.   
  


"Woah!" Ivan looked into Sheba's lavender eyes. " This is how it feels to be in love. I didn't know it was this strong."   
" It has grown so fast, all in one day!" Sheba leaned forward into Ivan's chest and wrapped his arms against his shoulders.   
"I'm very attached to you right now. I just can't let go of you."   
"I like to be cuddled." Ivan put both of his arms around her back. 

" I hope Faran doesn't find out about this Ivan," Sheba worried, " He doesn't want me to be doing this kind of stuff   
yet. He and my step mom are worried I'll get pregnant at an early age."   
"Nah, don't worry about it," Ivan promised Sheba. " You know were too young to be doing that. I don't even have the guts or the moods to even do that."   
"We're going to be here for a while too," Sheba told Ivan. "Faran said he will be picking me up in 2 weeks!"   
"That's good." Ivan smiled. 

"The moon has a ring around it." Sheba slowly got up and looked out the glass door. " Want to look at it?"   
"Sure," Ivan walked behind Sheba, "These kind of nights are very rare." 

The two sat down together on a soft silky soft bench . 

"Lord Hammet taught me all about the stars when I was a little kid." Ivan pointed out to a constellation. "That one right there is a Jupiter Djinni. That one can be only seen during a full moon.   


"Wow! You must know a lot about astrology." Then Sheba remembered, " Oh no! I forgot about the sprit egg!"   
"No you didn't," Ivan brought it out of his warm sleeve. "Your baby is right here."   
Sheba gave a sign of relief and leaned her head onto Ivan's shoulder.   
She asked, "So how was your childhood like?" 

"Well, this is how I remembered it. I felt alone because I was the only person in Kalay with Psynergy. All the other kids   
thought that I was a weirdo. So none of the kids wanted to played with me. I felt like an out caster.Lord Hammet knew this so he took me on his merchant journeys. There was another reason he took me too. He said I was special to him becuase I was part of the prophecy and the fact that a Jupiter Adept saved his life. So most of my life I got to see the world. I also learned how to haggle and master the skills of trading and business. It was all like school and that's how I learned a lot of things..."   


"So you didn't really have any friends at all did you?" Sheba interrupted. "What happened to your parents?"   
"Oh....." Ivan felt pain once he thought about them, " I don't really want to talk about it. It'll be too hard for me."   
"Aw.. that's okay Ivan." Sheba gently leaned over to give him a hug. 

Ivan continued, " That's good, anyway I didn't really have friends of my own kind. I made friends with the animals around town since I have the ability to understand many animal languages.   
We had conversations, played games and spent time together. It was like having human friends.   
About 5 years later I met Isaac and Garet. They were my first human friends I ever had. They had the same kind of power   
as I did." 

" Your childhood wasn't very nice was it?" Sheba looked at the dark landscape lighted by the moon. "My childhood was weird."   
"Really?" Ivan listened in.   
"I have no idea who my real parents really are. My step mom told me I was a gift from the sky. I don't know who to   
believe though. Faran says he found me on his front porch. That's what he told me. Ever since I was a baby, I had learned   
how to use psynergy well but I never told anyone. At school though, everyone knew I was the savior of Lalivero so they respected me as if I was their goddess. Everyday I would come home feeling strange.   
I got very tired of it though and I soon found out that the other kids at school were actually afraid of me because of my power. When I told my step parents that everyone was afraid of me, they told me about my real life and what happened. I felt really confused and so depressive. I also wanted to commit suicide. I tried about 4 times, but Faran caught me every time."   


"You shouldn't commit suicide," Ivan wrapped his arm around Sheba. " I love you."   
"I know," Sheba felt ashamed of herself. " I was so hurt and sad back then. I feel so much happier with you." 

"Well you shouldn't be very lonely now." Ivan held Sheba close to him.   
"Yeah, I never had a girlfriend before." Ivan looked at the moon. "Isaac and Garet always teased me how I was too short   
and weak for girls. I didn't take it so seriously since I knew they were right .I am pretty short and weak."   
"I don't think that." Sheba looked into his light violet eyes. "I think your the strongest guy I could ever have."   
"Thanks Sheba," Ivan laid his head softly against Sheba's neck.   
"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Sheba closed her eyes.   
"Yeah, everything is so clear." Ivan softly spoke.   
"It's getting late," Ivan yawned, " want to go to bed?"   
"Ok," Sheba held onto Ivan's hand and took him to her bed. Sheba got into her silk sleeping gown in the closet while Ivan   
got into his blue PJ's outside the closet. 

Ivan waited on the bed for Sheba to come out of the closet. She came out. 

"So how do I look?" Sheba showed her shiny silky gown to Ivan.   
"That looks pretty good on you!" Ivan commented.   
"Awww, those cute little blue PJ's with clouds on them look so cute of you!" Sheba giggled.   
"..Please don't tell anyone..." Ivan blushed. º.º () "Isaac and Garet would die laughing if they saw me in my PJ's."   
"Don't worry, I won't." Sheba promised. "You look better in those than anyone!"   
"So, what bed are you going to sleep in?" Ivan tried to keep awake.   
"Would I be able to share a bed with you?" Sheba gave a sly grin. " I feel safe around you, I don't want King Babi to secretly capture me again."   
" You can stay close to me." Ivan crawled into the bed feeling nervous. "As long as you don't go too far...."   
"He he you have naughty thoughts," Sheba smiled slipped into the other side of the bed. She had read Ivan's mind.   
"You know I wouldn't do that for real!" Ivan talked to Sheba with mind reading. "Maybe when I'm older, but of course not at this age.. or maybe..."   
" Really?" Sheba just smiled at him. " You're such a naughty little guy!"   
"That's good King Babi will leave us alone." Ivan scooted closer to Sheba. "I wouldn't want anyone to interrupt or bother   
us."   
Sheba sat up. "Yeah, good night Ivan."   
"Good night Sheba." Ivan gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sheba kissed him back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Djinn is Born

Chapter 2: A Djinn is born.   
  
  


The sunlight from the huge windows woke Ivan up. Sheba was still sleeping. Ivan couldn't get up. Sheba was holding him   
as if he was a stuff animal to sleep with.   
"Are all girls intended to do this?" He tried to carefully unlock her hold around him. After that he slowly put his arm around Sheba. He fell asleep.   


About a few hours later. the cracking of the Spirit Egg was heard. 

"Look Ivan," She woke him up quietly. "Our baby Djinn is hatching!"   
"Huh what?" Ivan was still half asleep. "Can I go back to sleep?"   
"This will wake you up." Sheba lifted her head up to kiss him.   
Ivan woke up quickly.   
" Okay okay I'm up!" Ivan sat up. " Uh...here I'll help it out of its shell."   
Ivan gently tore a few pieces of eggshell. Sheba picked up the baby Djinn from its opened eggshell. 

"It's a Jupiter Djinni!" ^_^ Sheba held the little baby in her hands. Ivan petted the little Djinn with his finger. 

"Looks like you got your very first Djinn!" Ivan watched the little Djinn fly around the room. 

"Your right." Sheba's eyed the Djinn. She tightly wrapped herself into Ivan's arms.   
Sheba talked through Ivan's mind.   
"He he, that does turn you on doesn't it?" Sheba talked into his mind. "I know it does!"   
"What does, no..wait.. um..." Ivan was very insecure. "I can't really control it."   
"Loosen up, I don't really care." Sheba calmed him down, "this is just between you and me."   
Ivan stopped mine reading and sat down a bit. Sheba cheered him up. 

Knock! Knock! ! Someone knocked on the door. 

"Oh no!" Ivan looked ducked under the bed covers, "they will see my PJ's!"   
"The servants don't even know who you are or care less about your PJ's." Sheba opened the door. 

"Good morning Sheba!" The waitress greeted Sheba at the door. "I'm Millie!"   
"Good morning Millie!" Sheba smiled.   
"So what would you like for breakfast?" Millie got a little pen and pocket book out.   
"I would like some French toast and toast with butter please." Sheba told Millie what she wanted. She asked Ivan what he   
wanted.   
"Oh! I didn't know you had a little friend over!" Millie peered into the room. " He's a nice looking young man right there!   
So, what would he like to eat?" Millie asked Sheba.   
"Uh, I just have two eggs, and waffles with syrup." Ivan shyly said. 

"All right," She finished writing the orders. "Your breakfast will be here soon!"   
Millie walked away down the hall and Sheba closed the door. 

"That was scary," Ivan hid behind Sheba.   
"You're a shy little boy aren't you!" Sheba held his hand. It's all right. A lot of people are shy when they see someone   
they don't know."   
"All those years of being lonely built up my shyness I guess." Ivan stretched out his arms in the air.   
"Aw, my little man needs a hug!" Sheba gave him a warm hug.   
The little baby Jupiter Djinni landed on a soft small pillow and fell asleep.   
"How cute!" Sheba looked at her baby Djinn. "It fell asleep!"   
Ivan smiled at the sight of the Djinn.   
"You feel insecure, I can sense it." Sheba sat next to Ivan.   
"Yeah, just a little bit." Ivan sighed. "I don't get it."   
"It's because we slept in the same bed." Sheba predicted. " You think someone may find out, but we didn't do anything   
sex related......yet."   
"You really know how my mind works don't you?" Ivan stared down at the bed sheets.   
"Of course I do," Sheba pressed her head gently against Ivan's cheek. "I'm your soul mate."   
"Really?" Ivan placed his hands on Sheba's shoulder, "It felt it and I sensed a strong love between us since   
yesterday." 

"I felt the same thing too." Sheba relaxed on Ivan's upper body. "I've seen it in my power of pro cognition."   
"I never knew you had such a power," Ivan looked around the room, " the only power I have that's related to that is reveal which Master Hama taught me."   
" Master Hama?" Sheba questioned him, " she's very talented with her power. You're lucky you got a free psynergy from her."   
" She ... didn't feel like a stranger to me, even when I haven't seen her before in my life." Ivan replied, " I felt we met somewhere. She wouldn't tell me anything. She just said that I will find out myself with my power."   
"Maybe you have met her, someday you'll find out, sooner or later." Sheba started flirting with him again.   
Ivan saw the flirtness that Sheba was giving away in her tone of voice."I want to try a new kiss!" Ivan looked down into Sheba's eyes. "May I?"   
"Go for it my little man," Sheba rubbed her soft fingers against Ivan's cheek. " Show me your new kiss." 

Ivan turned his head around and wrapped his arms around Sheba and gave her the best longest French kiss of her life.   
Ivan felt much better when he kissed Sheba. It was like he had someone for life. All his troubles seem to melt away. He   
didn't feel lonely anymore. He felt a strong urge of love. He could feel it through his blood. Ivan was totally   
relaxed. Sheba felt the same way. 

Sheba laid her head against Ivan's neck. Ivan stroked her silky blond hair. The warmth of Ivan relaxed Sheba. 

Another Knock was heard at the door. It was Millie. 

"Your breakfast is here!" Millie rolled a breakfast cart in.   
"Thanks Millie!" Sheba gave her a tip.   


As soon as she left, the two took their orders and sat at the table next to the windows. 

"I like to eat alone." Sheba gobbled down a piece of her French toast. "I guess King Babi knew we wanted to eat alone for   
our vacation."   
"That's good." Ivan added more syrup to his waffles. "I hate eating at places were it's crowded."   
"Anything you want to do today?" Sheba ate steadily.   
"I can't really think of anything." Ivan finished his eggs.   
"Nothings happening at the festival today," She bit into her toast. "Tomorrow they have their Sweetheart Celebration."   
"We could go to that!" Ivan finished his breakfast. "It's perfect for us!"   
"That's what I thought." Sheba smiled. 

Sheba finished her breakfast and followed Ivan to the bathroom. They brushed their teeth and came out.   
They didn't get dressed though. Today was just a lazy day. 

Ivan and Sheba laid down on her bed.   
"I feel so lazy today!" Sheba stretched out her arms.   
"Nothing to do at all," Ivan laid down on the bed beside her.   
" We could always go in the spa," Sheba looked at the ceiling.   
"Spa!?" Ivan looked at Sheba. "There's a spa?"   
"Yes, I found one last night, would you like to go in it with me?" Sheba smiled.   
"Where is it at?" Ivan asked. "Yes, I'll would love to go!"   
"Follow me." Sheba held Ivan's hand into a secret room.   
"This is the guest secret spa room." Sheba opened a secret switch. "Only you and me know about it."   
"Good thing I brought my swimming trunks!" Ivan ran to his bag by the bed and pulled out his black trunks.   
"I'll go get changed in mine!" Sheba ran to the closet.   
  


Both of them came out wearing a robe over their bathing suits.   
"Let's go!" Sheba smiled and held Ivan's hand. 

"My trunks aren't as bad as my PJ's." Ivan took his robe off and slipped into the spa.   
" I didn't think your PJ's were bad, they were very cute!" Sheba sat next to Ivan.   
"This feels so nice!" Ivan leaned his head against the spa. "It refreshes you so much."   
"Especially when I'm here," Sheba got closer to Ivan and started flirting again. 

Ivan smiled back at her. "Yeah, it's great to be by the one you truly love."   
"Oh, Ivan!" Sheba wrapped her arms around and leaned her body against Ivan's and kissed him wildly. 

"Wow!" Ivan excitedly talked to Sheba through his mind. "You do that really well!"   
"It shows how much I love you." Sheba started to giggle.   
"What's so funny?" Ivan wondered.   
"Nothing Ivan!" Sheba pressed her lips against him. "Looks like you have _risen _ up to the occasion." (hahaha get it?)   
"Oh no!" Ivan tried to cover it. Ivan blushed.   
"It's all right!" Sheba calmed him down. "It always happens to you males."   
"I know." Ivan sank deeper in the spa's waters. "It isn't the first time."   
" I know that." Sheba raised his head up. " It's not the end of the world."   
"Yeah," Ivan surfaced to the water again.   
"Let's finish that kiss we've started." Sheba said in a sexy tone of voice. She began giving Ivan strange looks.   
"All right!" Ivan wrapped his arm around her. Sheba leaned her body over Ivan again and continued the kiss.   
Sheba wrapped her arms around Ivan. The kiss felt really good to Ivan. Then Ivan wrapped his arms around Sheba's back.   
Ivan turned around so Sheba's back gently faced the wall of the spa. 

"Oh, you naughty boy!" Sheba looked into Ivan's eyes with pleasure. "I must have turn you on!"   
"You did." Ivan wrapped his arms tightly around Sheba and frenched her. "I can't help it."   
Ivan never felt this great in his entire life. He felt "horny." He wasn't quite sure if Sheba felt it too. The bond was very   
strong. 

Sheba stroked Ivan's soft hair. Sheba separated her lips from Ivan's. 

"Did you enjoy that Ivan?" Sheba rubbed against Ivan's cheek.   
"Yeah, I almost got carried away." Ivan rested his head against Sheba.   
"Let's get out." Ivan got a towel and dried himself off. "We were in there for a pretty long time."   
"Yeah," Sheba wrapped a towel around her. 

They got out of the spa room and headed towards the closet.   
"I'll get our night clothes washed." Sheba ranged the room service bell. 

As soon as she rang it, a servant knocked on her door. 

"Would you wash these clothes for me?" Sheba showed the servant her clothes.   
"Sure," the servant took the clothes. 

Sheba shut the door and walked towards Ivan who was sitting on the bed. Sheba noticed he was kind of shivering.   
"This will keep you warm." Sheba gave him a warm robe.   
"Thanks Sheba." Ivan slipped on the robe. "I feel warmer than before."   
Sheba felt a bit cold herself. She sat next to Ivan.   
"Keep me warm Ivan." Sheba sank closer to Ivan's warm robe.   
"I will my love." Ivan wrapped his robe around her body. He hugged her. 

Sheba knew she could go get another robe, but for some reason she asked Ivan to keep her warm. She really had feelings   
for him. She really loved him a lot. 

"I didn't know love can grow so fast in a short period of time." Sheba closed her eyes.   
"I know." Ivan placed his hand on Sheba's hair. "It seem like the element of air brought us together." 

The little Jupiter Djinni had awaken from its nap. It flew to Sheba's shoulder. Then it turned its head to look at Ivan. It   
trusted Ivan. The Djinn could tell by reading his soul. Sheba was in no danger. 

"Knock! Knock!"   
The servant came back.   
"Your clothes are nice and clean!" She smiled at Sheba.   
"Thanks." Sheba closed the door   
After the servant had left, Sheba and Ivan got into their nightclothes. After that, the two looked outside on the balcony. The   
sun was setting. 

"The day went so fast!" Sheba sat down in a balcony bed chair.   
"It seemed like more of an hour than a day!" Ivan sat down next to Sheba. 

"It's a beautiful sunset." Sheba looked afar.   
"A good one for the two of us." Ivan cuddled Sheba.   
"It feels great to be by someone you love so much." Sheba placed her arms behind and in front of Ivan's upper chest, then   
she rested her head on Ivan.   
"It does." Ivan gave Sheba a soft long kiss.   
Ivan laid down with Sheba's arms on his chest. Ivan stroked the top of her hair and held her hand. 

Sheba and Ivan were so comfortable that they fell asleep right outside. The warmth of love kept them from getting cold.   
They couldn't seen to separate.   
  


Okay..... the little quote "Looks like you have _risen _up to the occasion." was originally "Can you rise up to the occasion." For all of you who watch the "Video/DVD" versions of Outlaw Star you might of heard this quote before. In one of the very few episodes that Hilda was in, she asks Gene that quote I listed above, it only goes that far :*(. Of course this doesn't happen in the "hacked to bits" cartoon network version. For those who don't watch Outlaw Star, I'm sure you all know what it really means!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Getting Carried Away

Chapter 3: Getting Carried Away   


A/N: Must be one of the raunchiest chapters in this story. I'm not going to detail it too much, or I'll have to bring up the rating to NC-17! So I'll just make the details light. :P   


"Ivan, wake up!" Sheba shook Ivan gently.   
"Huh?" Ivan opened his eyes.   
"We fell asleep right out here!" Sheba pointed to the sunrise   
" I guess we did didn't we." Ivan stretched out.   
"That's all right." Sheba smiled at him. "Today is the Sweetheart Celebration!"   
Ivan jumped onto his feet. "We ought to get ready then!" 

Both of them ran back into the main room. 

"Just wear your everyday regular clothes," Sheba took out her regular clothes.   
"That's good," Ivan gave a sign of relief, "I hate dressing up fancy."   
"I'll go order breakfast!" Sheba rang the room service bell. "What do you want?"   
Ivan told her want he wanted. Then she told the servant what they both wanted. 

About 10 minutes later, both of them were ready. A knock was heard at the door.   
"Breakfast is here!" The servant rolled in a cart with their orders on it.   
"Thanks!" Ivan gave the servant a tip this time.   


Sheba ate pretty quickly. Ivan noticed she really wanted to go to that celebration so badly. He tried to eat quickly too. 

After breakfast, Sheba brushed her hair, and teeth. She also put of some jewelry. Ivan did the same. He just wore only one   
piece of jewelry though. It was a ring Sheba gave him. He needed to get a ring for Sheba! He was planning to buy her one   
today. 

The little Jupiter Djinni hid in Sheba's sleeve without notice. They headed out the door. 

The streets of Tolbi were highly decorated with love related things. Lots of the stalls were selling jewelry, chocolates,   
flowers, etc. Ivan had to figure out how to buy a ring without Sheba seeing it. 

Dances in the street were taking place. Many couples went to watch. Everyone seemed to be in pairs of two. Other people   
were singles went searching for other singles. 

"Can you wait here for a second?" Ivan told Sheba. "I want to buy you a surprise!"   
"Ok!" Sheba smiled and turned around to watch the performers while Ivan went to a few jewelry stalls. 

He saw a certain ring at one of the stalls. It had a pure silver and gold base base. The ring had a bright two ruby gem hearts in the center. White diamonds shined brightly around the ruby gems. Ivan had a lot more money since his time with Isaac. (According to my game)   
They split the money between them. Ivan got about 250,000 coins! Ivan bought it the ring for 3,000 coins and hid the ring   
box into his pocket. 

Ivan came back to Sheba. "I got you something, but first close your eyes!"   
"Ooh!" Sheba smiled as she closed her eyes. "I can't wait!"   
Ivan brought out the ring, took it out, and slipped it on Sheba's left index finger.   
"You can open you eyes now." Ivan whispered to Sheba's ears.   
Sheba looked at the shiny bright ring. "Oh Ivan, it's so beautiful! Arigato!"   
"I knew you would like it." Ivan wrapped one of his arms around Sheba. "It's a token of my love for you."   
Sheba gave him a soft hug and kiss. ^. ^ 

The two watched the street performance for a while. Then they got a few snacks. Ivan took her shopping. All she wanted to   
buy was clothes for herself.   
The sun was setting down. Many people were still out for the night's festivities.   
"Hey look!" Sheba pointed to a plaza where soft music was playing, " a dance floor! Come on Ivan dance with me!"   
"but...but I don't really know how to dance..." Ivan blushed. ( Jan doesn't know how to dance either! )   
" I'll guide you step by step, just follow my lead." Sheba walked over near a plaza table and set her possessions down.   
"Watch our stuff okay my little Djinn!" Sheba took the Djinn out of her sleeve.   
The Djinn nodded its head.   
" Okay Sheba," Ivan held her close in a dance position. " Show me."   
" Okay Ivan, now you left foot out a little," Sheba observed his move, " good, now move your right foot in a little again, but this time, move a few tiny steps backwards using the same method." She lead him through.   
" I'm getting the rhythm now," Ivan wrapped his arms tighter around her holding her close. He decided to make his own dance, which was practically better than Jans.   
" You dance quite well after all," Sheba's embrace grew tighter around Ivan. The music started to slowly turn down.   
"We better get back to the room," Sheba looked at the sky, "It's getting dark."   
" Of course," Ivan held her close. "I don't want to be out with the erotic people around here."   
"We're going Djinn, let's go." Sheba picked up the tiny Djinn and placed him onto her shoulder. She and Ivan then picked up their stuff.   
The two didn't notice something was stalking them from close behind. Out of nowhere a gang of thieves got in front of them.   
This started Sheba. Sheba ran behind Ivan. The wind Djinn's aura was fiercly glowing.   
"Give us all of your valuable stuff or die!" The leader yelled at the couple whose name was Picard.   
"No!" Ivan pulled out the Shamans rod out of his belt. " If you want it, you have to fight me first!   
Picard laughed and picked up Ivan by his tunic collar, "Ooo! The little dumb blond boy wants to fight   
with the stick! You know what I'm going to do with that stick? I'm going to shove it up your ass!"   
>_ + Ivan was really pissed off now.   


Meanwhile back in Kalay, the seven little wind Djinns have picked up something. Something was wrong. They flew and   
broke Ivan's window. The window looked like there was seven gunshot holes in it. They flew as fast as light across the Karagol sea and into Tolbi to find their master.   


"BAM!" Ivan kicked Picard's stomach with both of his feet, back flipped, and landed on his feet. (Air people are very   
flexible)!   
Picard clenched onto his stomach in pain, "You little shit head! Who the hell do you think you are?   
Ivan started to concentrate on his psynergy spell. His body started to glow into a light blue. The sky filled with clouds as thunder was heard in the distance.   
" I see you're a wind psynergist." Picard got ready to attack. " I'm a water psynergist."   
" I may be small, weak and easy to pick on," Ivan grinned," But don't be thinking you have an advantage against me." 

Before Picard could speak, Ivan lifted his hand into the air and yelled, "Shrine Plasma!" 

Then a barrage of bolts from the sky stroke the group of thieves and stunned them. All except for Picard.   
By surprise, Picard got up and quickly gave Ivan a hard punch in the mouth area. Then with his water psynergy, he stabbed him with small Ice missiles. His whole entire mouth was bruised and bleeding and his body was a mess and filled with small wounds.   
The blow knocked him out.   
"Ivan!" Sheba had tears in her eyes. She leaned over to his body.   
"Your boyfriend isn't here to save you now." Picard was about to grab Sheba. Her Djinn was ready to attack....   
Then seven Djinns from the sky charged Picard with different attacks. It caused him to collapse.   
The Djinns were set onto Sheba. Sheba felt stronger when the Djinns came to her. She picked up Ivan and with the help of   
the cloak ball and hid in the shadows so no one will see her back to the room. On the way, Sheba had to keep using a herb every time he coughed up blood. 

She got back to the guest room and placed him on the bed.   
" I'm sorry I have do this this Ivan," Sheba carefully started to take off his clothes, " but I have to get to the center of your wounds in order for them to fully heal."   
Sheba took everything off except his boxers. She got a few extra vials from her bag. She poured some of the healing substance into a wash cloth. She gently rubbed the cloth over his wounds. His wounds started to heal sucessfully.   
"You going to be all right Ivan." Sheba looked at him and touched his cheek. "Just rest and you'll be all right."   
The wind Djinns were watching her curiously from the dresser. There were a lot of them. There was eight, including Sheba's baby Djinn, which was a little smaller.   


Sheba tried to read Ivan's mind.   
"Ivan!" She called out to him slowly, "Ivan are you there?"   
"Sheba!" Ivan cried out. " What happened to me? Why do I feel like I'm not wearing anything?"   
"You were hit badly in the face," Sheba started to explain. "I was so frightened. I thought you were dead. You were   
coughing up blood, and your face was so bruised and you body was just covered with small wounds. So I had to sort of take your clothes off, but don't worry! I didn't do anything do you." 

"Okay... well I'm coming back." Ivan disappeared from Sheba's mind. 

Ivan gained consciousness.   
"Ivan your awake!" She cried into Ivan's chest.   
"It's all right Sheba." Ivan held her close. "I'm fine and well. Your first aid method healed me quickly."   
Through all the tears in Sheba's eyes, she smiled. "Your Djinns saved us both."   
"They came all the way here?" Ivan asked.   
"Yes," Sheba pointed to the dresser. "They are right over there."   
"Djinns are like that," Ivan told Sheba. "They are always there when you need them."   
"Are you sure you're all right?" Sheba looked into Ivan's eyes. "Do you feel any pain?"   
"I feel fine actually," Ivan closed his eyes, " I don't feel pain or anything. I'm not even tired!"   
Sheba dried her tears, "that's good."   
"Let's put our night clothes on." Sheba brought them out.   
"Yeah," Ivan took out his nightclothes. 

After they got dressed into their nightclothes............ 

Sheba pulled out the sheets and got into them. Ivan was just looking around and pacing.   
"You were very brave today." Sheba smiled at him.   
"I've gotten a lot of practice with Isaac and them," Ivan stood up in front of the bed. "But you're the one who really saved   
me."   
"Come here Ivan." Sheba had the sly look again. "I know you want to."   
" Huh.. Sheba! You know we couldn't do that! Not at this age! " Ivan firmly said.   
" Well can't you just come here?" Sheba demanded.   
" Fine, just don't try and plan anything." Ivan walked over to her.   
Sheba's smile suddenly disappeared.   
" Sheba I'm sorry I yelled at you." Ivan gently lured her into his arms. " But if that's what you want, I'll give it to you."   
Sheba sighed, " Do you really love me? Or are you just saying that to now hurt my feelings. Do you mean it?"   
" Of course I mean it," Ivan kissed her forehead. " What made you think that?"   
" I dont know, it's just that you sounded mean when you were talking to me a couple of minutes ago." Sheba ran her hands down his back.   
" I'll make this up to you." Ivan smiled and kissed her.   
He started taking off of his PJ shirt and pants off (leaving him with boxers on) and started to get extremly close to Sheba.   
" You got a fine body Ivan," Sheba talked softly, " You want to?"   
" I don't know.." Ivan grinned, " but Sheba this still isn't right!"   
" I know it isn't right, but you saved me from getting killed! Don't worry about me, It'll be all right."   
" Okay Sheba, as you wish", Ivan unzipped Sheba's grown from the back. She DOES have something to cover herself in. Then he gave Sheba many moist kisses on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her with his body near her.   
Sheba knew he was turned on. She wrapped her legs around him and held him tight. >: D muahahahah!   
At some point, they eventually take off everything! >:D   
"Come here you horny boy," Sheba kissed Ivan's neck (Hickey!). "I know you want some!"   
"I don't want to hurt you though," Ivan sighed, "are you really sure about it?"   
" I know it'll hurt, but just do it." Sheba took a deep breath.   
"All right here it goes," Ivan enter her and broke her maiden head. The virginity for both of them was lost forever.   
Sheba screamed in pain. Sheba could feel Ivan inside her. She felt like crying. " Ivan... please.. it hurts.."   
"Hang in there Sheba," Ivan hushed and held her, " you'll get used it."   
10 minutes later........   
"I never felt this good in my life!" Ivan spoke into her ear.   
"I feel the same thing Ivan." Sheba had pleasure in her eyes. "You want more?"   
"Okay... as long as it makes you happy." Ivan felt the tightening of himself inside Sheba. (I rather use term words than real words).   
Ivan really liked this. It felt strong and uncontrollable. He began to breathe hard. Sheba moaned as she felt her   
"orgasm". Ivan could feel himself climaxing and ready to blow. He didn't want to get it on Sheba so he tried to get it as far away as he could.   
(I hated typing this up) >: P   
  


"That was better than that one time in the spa!" He looked at the sheets.   
"Oh no!" Ivan glanced hard at the "wet bed sheets." I hope I didn't get it on you!" O.O;! (man juices)!   
Sheba got up to look at it. See started to giggle.   
"Don't worry about it Ivan," She told him. "It didn't get on me. It shows proof that you're a potent now."   
"I got carried away this time," Ivan stood up and blushed. o.o "Are you sure it didn't get on you?"   
"I'm sure Ivan." Sheba zipped up her nightgown up. 

"That's good, it went out okay." Ivan got up.   
Ivan took off his boxers and changed into the new ones and got into his PJ's. Sheba took off the bed sheets and Ivan's   
boxers very carefully and put it in the laundry basket out the guest room. She rang the bell. A servant took the basket into   
the laundry room. The person didn't even notice the "wet area." 

Luckily there was another bed to sleep in. Ivan and Sheba laid down.   
"You know what I noticed," Sheba rested her head on a pillow and faced Ivan, "We're not virgins anymore. I don't really about that much. Besides we love each other deeply. I just hope no one finds out about this especially Faran." 

" I guess," Ivan held Sheba close to him, " It doesn't matter much to me either. It does shows how much we love each other. Your stepparents or anyone will never find out as long as we don't say anything."   
"Good night, Sheba." Ivan kissed her on the cheek.   
"Good night Ivan." Sheba kissed him back.   
Ivan felt comfortable with Sheba sleeping close to him. Sheba held onto him by the arms and fell asleep.   
  
  


"Ivan," a strange voice was calling him.   
"What?" Ivan glanced around. "Who's there?" 

"Us," the two adults appeared out of the dark shadows. 

"Saturos? Menardi?" Ivan blinked twice, "What do you want now? Why are you bothering me?" 

"We've been watching you," Menardi crossed her arms, "This whole time."   
"You've been watching me!?" Ivan got angry, " Why were you watching me?!" 

" We were bored," Menardi nodded her head slowly. " You're pretty good for a first timer.." 

"What are you talking about!?" Ivan clenched his fist. "What, you saying that you watched me every minute!?"   
"Yes," Saturos responded. "We saw you screwing Sheba. We don't care though. Why would we anyway? Both of us are dead." 

"Ever since you killed us, we have gotten very bored with the afterlife. We got nothing to do but watch the living. We saw   
something different about you so we decided to watch you closely. It was very entertaining watching you guys get it on."   
Menardi explained. 

Saturos started to tease him, " You stupid child! You shouldn't be screwing her at your age! You are probably going to get caught too! I'm going to point out and laugh at you if you get her pregnant! 

"Shut up!! You better stop watching me before I kill you again!!" Ivan was still angry. 

"Fine, if you're that angry about it, we'll go watch someone else." Menardi laughed and started to disappear along with Saturos. 

Ivan woke up from the encounter. 

"What is it Ivan?" Sheba woke up slowly.   
"Saturos, Menardi," He mentioned the names, "They've been watching us all this time."   
"What?!" Sheba sat up. "Did they tell you why?"   
Ivan sat up, "they said they got bored with the afterlife and they liked to watch the living so they watched us."   
"Then what did they say?" Sheba asked Ivan.   
"I told them I would kill them again, but they both laughed." Ivan continued. "Then they said that they would go watch   
someone else."   
"Ivan," Sheba whispered. " I just had another precognition."   
"What happened?." Ivan listen in, " what was it about?" 

Sheba turned on the lamp. " It was at a beach on an island. We were both chasing each other and the sands. Then I threw myself into your arms which made you fell back. You held me and kissed me right at the spot. I've noticed in the background that there was some kind of a small house like hut. The Djinns were there too!" 

" Could that... be a future event?" Ivan thought about it aloud, " It could happen in the near future, it could happen as early as tomorrow."   
" I know something's going to happen, but I can't tell what time or when it'll happen." She yawned.   
" Here, let's talk about it in the morning." Ivan switched of the light, " Good night."   
"Good night Ivan." Sheba laid back into her pillow.   
  


Okay, that's good I didn't go too far. This story will only has a drop of lemon to preserve the rating! (Unlike my other ones).   
Picard is actually a new character that you are going to able to play in GS2. He's another water psynergist who really looks like those street fighter type of guys. He's a hottie too! But Ivan is even hotter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Love Survives

  
  
  


Chapter 4: Love survives 

A/N:   
Note that I'm using the original weapon that Ivan uses instead the strongest ones. (that's why it's the shamans rod instead of the fabulous kikuichimonji sword)!   
  


The baby Djinn rubbed against Sheba's cheek. She opened her eyes slowly.   
"Hello there," she whispered to the Djinn. "How are you?"   
The little Djinn squeaked happily.   
Sheba petted it with her finger. It flew on top of Ivan's head. It started to pull little strings of hair out.   
Ivan opened his eyes a little and moaned. He went back to sleep.   
Sheba giggled quietly. 

The attempt to wake up Ivan didn't work. The Djinn started to hop all over Ivan's face.   
Ivan felt the Djinn's warm glowing feet. 

"All right I'm up." Ivan sat up and yawned. "Good morning Sheba."   
"Good morning Ivan." Sheba looked into his sleepy eyes. 

The two got out of the bed, did their morning routine, and got dressed.   


"Wow today is wonderful!" Sheba looked out the window. " Would you like to take me to the beach?" 

Ivan came up to her, "sure! It's not very far from here."   
"Thank you Ivan!" Sheba kissed him on the cheek.   
Ivan smiled. 

So, Ivan and Sheba packed up two beach bags. Each bag had a few towels, sun block, a few magazines, a ton of snacks, some mint gum packs and a beach ball. Ivan brought his Shamans rod just in case **if** anything goes wrong. 

The two wore loose clothes and their bathing suits. They were ready to go! 

They walked for about 20 minutes. They arrived at the beach. 

"Yay!" Sheba smiled at the sign of the beach. "Let's relax! Then after that we can go in the water!"   
"That's a good idea!" Ivan unpacked his and Sheba's bags.   
The area was set. Two beach towels lying on the ground, sun block nearby and the snacks inside the bag. The two laid   
there with their sun glasses on and got sun tanned. 

About 30 minutes later........ 

"I'm all rested up!" Sheba got up. "Let's go in the water!"   
"All right." Ivan followed her to the water. 

Sheba tested the water temperature. "It's nice and warm!" She splashed into the small waves.   
Ivan tested the water for himself, "BURR! The water is really cold!"   
"Ivan!" Sheba called him. "Take that!"   
Sheba repeatedly splashed him and drenched Ivan's whole body.   
"That kind of got me used to it." Ivan walked slowly into the waves.   
Yeah, they had a great ole' time in the water.   
Sheba saw something big coming ahead of her. It was a shark! (Oh no!)   
Sheba was terrified. "AH! SHARK!" She tried to get out of the water. She tripped.   
" I'll save you!" Ivan grabbed Sheba into his arms and ran onto the beach.   
Sheba and Ivan caught their breath and dried themselves with the towel. 

"I guess we can't really go in the water can we?" Ivan looked afar, "It's shark infested."   
"That's ok," Sheba pointed to a boat-renting place. " We can go rent a boat!"   
"Let's go then!" Ivan smiled and packed up everything into the bag. 

They arrived at the boat-renting place. There were a lot of nice boats to choose from. They rented a boat with an expert sailor included. Finally the boat sailed off.   


They went out to sea about 30 miles off the coast. 

"Wow! The ocean is so beautiful!" Ivan looked from deck of the small boat.   
" Yeah, but I'm feeling something strange," Sheba looked into the water.   
"Are you seasick?" Ivan held onto her arm.   
"No, no it's not that," Sheba looked afar. "I have a feeling something is going to happen!"   
"Like what?" Ivan looked into her eyes. "Is it good or bad?"   
Sheba had her head down. "I'm not sure." 

All the sudden, **BAKOOM!!!!** Something struck the ship! (Oh no!)   
"Something has hit the ship!" the sailor shouted at Ivan and Sheba. "Back away from the deck!"   
It was a giant Kraken. It an evil look in its eyes. 

"Do something Ivan!" Sheba clutched her arms around Ivan's arm. "Hurry!"   
"I'll try," Ivan tried to come after the monster. 

Ivan tried to attack, but the ship was already too damaged and unbalanced to fight on.   
Then the monster destroyed the ship and set the two plunging hard into the sea. The monster left.   
The sailor was killed instantly after the boat was destroyed.   
Ivan felt the shock of him slamming into the water. He surfaced to the water. He desperately searched for Sheba. 

"Sheba!" Ivan swam to her body, "Sheba, hang in there, I'll save you!"   
"Ivan..." Sheba weakly said and her eyes closed.   
"No!" Ivan grabbed hold of her with teary eyes. "You're not going to die!"   
Sheba did not say anything back.   
Ivan saw some drift wood from the ship. He clanged onto it with Sheba in his arm.   
"We are going to survive Sheba." Ivan saw the two beach bags, "wait here!"   
Sheba was still alive, but she was too weak to talk and even move. Without Ivan looking, she held onto the wood board as   
tight as she could.   
Ivan swam and retrieved the bags. 

For about 20 minutes, Ivan was getting very tired and cold. Then he saw an island up ahead. 

"An island!" Ivan felt his strength returning. "Don't worry Sheba!" 

Ivan and Sheba were washed up on an undiscovered island. Ivan knew this wasn't Crossbones Isle or Lemuria. The trees were not the same. The trees had a different shade of green and the land wasn't as big or small as the previous islands. 

With Sheba in one arm, and the beach bags in another, Ivan found a place to set out a camp.   
He set the beach bags down. He placed Sheba and the Shamans rod softly on the ground.   
"Sheba," He stroked her hair, "I'm going to get some wood for a fire. " I'll be back."   
He kissed her fast on her cold lips. He got up and looked around the nearby area for firewood. 

There was a lot of firewood around. Loose bushes, sticks, and branches were collected. He came back and set them   
nearby.   
He found some rocks. He settled them in a circle and placed small twigs and bushes into the pile.   
"I hope this works," Ivan's hands glowed and out came a small bolt of lightning. It created fire. 

About 30 minutes later, the sun settled...............   
Ivan felt so much better near the fire. It was very warm. He placed Sheba next to him. 

"Sheba are you there?" Ivan spoke through her mind. 

"Ivan?" Sheba silently replied. "I feel so weak, I can't move or talk." 

"All you need is a little rest," Ivan spoke softly to her in his mind, " I'll protect you." 

" Arigato Ivan," Sheba whispered and fell asleep. 

Ivan was still wet from the water. He was a little cold even when the fire was burning. He took out all the towels and   
wrapped them around Sheba.   
He had to stay up and protect Sheba. Many strange noises can be heard in the bush. Ivan was alert. He didn't really know   
how to survive in this environment. He knew a few things, like how to make a fire and forage, but that was it. He had   
no idea how to make a shelter or anything. 

Ivan was growing very tired. Then he noticed glowing in one of the beach bags.   
He checked inside, "Hey!" Ivan was surprised, " you guys came with us too?"   
The eight Djinns replied in a squeaky tone of voice.   
"I'm very tired," Ivan laid down. "Can you watch guard for us?"   
They replied in a happy way.   
"I knew I could count on all of you!" He smiled at them and fell asleep near Sheba.   
  
  


Oh, no! Ivan and Sheba are stranded on an island!!!!!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? :O   
  
  
  
  



	5. Basic Survival

Chapter 5: Basic Survival   
  


A/N: I had to retype chapter 5 since my sister accidentally deleted my whole entire file with my stories in it and plus my baka self put the same chapters in a row. No one really pointed it out to me, I just noticed it when checking this story.   
  
  
  


Ivan felt the sun against his tired body. The sand felt warm. After he awaken from his slumber, he looked at the sleeping Djinns, and then scolded at them.   
"Some watchers they are." Ivan mumbled to himself. He looked at Sheba.   
"Sheba," Ivan spoke quietly and shook her gently, " are you awake?"   
" I..ivan?" Sheba slowly opened her eyes to see Ivan near her side, " what happened yesterday."   
"I know, we are castaways on an island." Ivan stared into the crystal calm ocean waters, " I know the fact that this isn't crossbones island, if it was, there would be a larger beach instead of a scattered beach such as this one."   
" And it's not Idejima." Sheba shook her head, " this is a totally different island."   
Ivan felt a sudden pain in his stomach, " I'm hungry, there has to be food somewhere around here."   
" If there's palm trees, then there has to be coconuts nearby." Sheba got up and looked afar at a patch palm trees.   
" She's right," Ivan nudged Gust lightly with his finger, " Gust... hey wake up."   
Gust opened his blue big eyes.   
" Gust, wake up everyone you could help us find food." Ivan commanded the Djinni. Gust nodded and went to wake up the rest of the Djinni.   
"Good, everyone's awake!" Sheba took her djinni and place him onto her shoulder, " let's go."   
They walked on into the patch of scattered palm trees.   
Ivan stumbled upon the palm trees and look above, " look there's some!"   
" Do we have to climb all the way up?" Sheba looked at the height of the tree, " it's pretty dangerous."   
" No, the Djinni will gather some for us." Ivan nodded and looked at the djinn. He commanded them to blow the coconuts off the tree.   
" We better get out of the way," Sheba moved far off from the targeted palm trees. Ivan ran from his position near Sheba. The Djinni began using their psynergy to blow the coconuts off. From the few nearby palm trees, coconuts rained down.   
"Lets gather them!" Sheba began collecting as many coconuts in her arms as possible. " It should last us for a decent time."   
" Yeah, there must other types as food here as well," Ivan filled his arms and ran back to the campsite.   
"We got plenty," Ivan dropped the coconuts down, " now we have to build a shelter."   
"Okay..but how do we make one?" Sheba slumped into the sand.   
" I've never built one before, but I'm sure the Djinns will help us out." Ivan whistled for the djinns.   
" Squall," Ivan called his djinn, " do you have any ideas how to build some kind of shelter?"   
Squall nodded and began to draw a blueprint of a hut in the sand. He called the other djinns to look it over.   
" hmm, okay we should first take down a few palm trees," Ivan examined the blueprint," to make the base of the shelter."   
" The base will be easy, I can handle that." Sheba looked at some of the palm trees nearby and came near them. "Watch out."   
Sheba began to concentrate on her psynergy. She directed her position towards a palm tree. "Wind Slash!"   
A sudden sharp visible burst of air nearly sliced the palm tree. It crash down hard. She sliced 3 more.   
"Wow, good job!" Ivan rolled the palm tree logs together, " we just have to slice these."   
" I'll be able to do this any day." Sheba sliced the lined up palm trees in half with wind slash.   
" All right, what are we going to use to tie the base together?" Ivan was looking around for anything that could function like string or something like it. The Djinns came with some vine from the jungle nearby.   
"Oh!" Sheba obtained the thick vines from one of the Djinn, " this should work fairly well!"   
" Here I'll hammer in the poles into the sand." Ivan grabbed his staff and lifted on of the sliced palm trees up. He began to hammer the pole in.   
"Shouldn't you be careful not to break your rod?" Sheba questioned him, " I mean it might break...if you do that."   
"Nah, this is a special rod, it can never break." Ivan began to hammer another pole in.   
" I'll just wait until you done placing the poles so I can tie the frame of the shelter." Sheba laid in the sand while watching Ivan.   
" All right," Ivan finished the semi pole and then hammered the last one in.   
" I'll handle the rest." She got up and began tying the frame together.   
"This is hard work," Sheba mumbled to herself as a bead of sweat slid down her cheek, a sudden hand helped her tie.   
" Need some help?" Ivan tighten the corner frame, " your hands look like they need some assistance."   
"A little bit," Sheba finished tying one corner and the began working on another. "It's hard to tie the frame together tightly."   
" You need a little break Ivan," Sheba noticed how much Ivan was sweating, " you look like you're going to faint from labor."   
"No, that's okay, I'll be fine." Ivan kept working on the rest of the corner frame. He finished it and cooled himself down by casting douse.   
" Hey I want a cool down too!" >¿ Sheba glared at him.   
Ivan's violet eyes grew big and innocent, " Oh, I'm sorry Sheba!" Ivan used douse again, Sheba was relieved.   
"There happy?" ^_^ Ivan began working on the unfinished corners of the frame. Sheba nodded and began helping Ivan do the rest of the job.   


"Frames done, let's go ahead and use the left over leaves from the palm trees we took down." Sheba carefully handed the palm tree leaves and piled them on neatly on top of the shelter.   
"I hope the roof doesn't cave in on us." Ivan covered up the remaining spots of the roof.   
" It won't, I know it will hold." Sheba chopped another palm tree with wind slash. She predicted the measures on the wall and sliced the palm tree into pieces that can be hammered into the sand perfectly.   
" Wow, were almost done." Sheba pushed the palm tree piece into the sand to start the wall. Ivan did the other side. Sheba made a small whole in the roof for the smoke of the fire to rise out of, like the ones with tepees. 

30 minutes later.......................... lalala.. 

"I'm so... tired!" Sheba laid on her towel and gulped down milk from a coconut shell. "We should go find more food."   
"I know that, let's just rest a while so we can regain our strength." Ivan started to get drowsy and began to fall asleep.   
*.* Sheba looked over to see that Ivan had fallen asleep. " He did work very hard today, he deserves a nap. I'll just search around myself for food." 

"Come on little one!" Sheba called for her djinn. He responded right away. "Let's go find some food!"   
Sheba looked around the nearby jungle for any new kind of foods. She then spotted a tree with fruits that she hasn't seen before.   
"I haven't seen these before, maybe a new fruit?" She plucked the strange apple like fruit. "Is it poisonous?"   
The baby djinn look at the fruit, and examined it. He shook his head.   
"Guess it's good to eat then." Sheba took a bite of the fruit.   
"hmm." Sheba was tasting the fruit. " It taste almost like cherries, but better!"   
The Djinn nodded with glee. since Sheba was still a bit hungry, she took 3 of the fruits and devoured them.   
"That's good we found something besides boring coconuts, I remember the first time I was trapped on an island." Sheba began filling her arms with ripe fruits. "Alex was so annoying, he would bug the crap out of me and Felix would always be snapping at him to stop."   
The little Djinn slanted his head and then he was set on Sheba. Sheba felt a little more power from the djinn inside.   


"Hey...where did Sheba go?" Ivan woke up and found no Sheba from the other side of the shelter. He noticed that the sun was already down.   
"I'm right here!" Sheba came in with an armful of the fruits she and her djinn found. "I found some more fruits!"   
"You know you could of waken me up and I would of done that, you didn't have to." Ivan helped Sheba store the fruits.   
"I know, but that's manipulating, you worked hard on the shelter. You needed that nap and finding these was doing my part. Sheba smiled. "Finding food doesn't take that much energy."   
" I see you're experienced in foraging too, since this isn't you first time trapped on an island." Ivan began making a fire in the middle of thr shelter.   
"Of course, we we're on that island for a long time, until you came and rescued us." Sheba began organising her side of the shelter.   
"Since you're up, I'm going to bed early. " Sheba nestled herself on her towel, " good night Ivan."   
" Good night Sheba," Ivan crawled over from his side to her side and kissed her on the cheek. His Djinns giggled quietly in the corner. 

A/N: WOW! I think this is better than the original chapter 5!   
  



	6. Center of it All

Chapter 6: The Center of it All   


A/N:   
Ok, I don't really know how it feels to be in a hurricane, I just listed the main things. I live in California. We never really   
get hurricanes there so I don't really know how it really is.   
  
  
  


This is a quick visual look at our young couple!   
Let's see.... Ivan is still in his trunks. He just has on a light Hawaiian style unbuttoned shirt. Sheba has her two pieced   
bathing suit on, but she is wearing a spaghetti strapped summer dress over it. (Remember it's warm on the island)!   


The sun was already up. Sheba and Ivan slept in. The sun didn't even bother them. About an hour later Sheba woke up   
slowly and looked out the door. Then she turned around by Ivan.   
"Ivan, wake up." Sheba whispered into his ear. "There's something I have to show you."   
"Huh?" Ivan mumbled. "What's wrong."   
"Look outside." Sheba pointed out to the sea. "I've never seen anything like it!"   
Ivan got up and looked outside, the sun was blocked away by dark swirling clouds. The wind was blowing hard and the   
waves crashed more above the beach.   
"I've learned about these from my researches." Ivan watched the sky. " They are called hurricanes. The winds are   
extremely strong and can last up to 3 days. At one point the skies would clear up for a little bit. That's the eye of the   
hurricane." Ivan drew a picture of a hurricane. Then the skies darken up again and continues."   
Ivan ran outside into the sands.   
"Ivan!" Sheba yelled, "What are you doing?"   
"I'm getting rocks to make spear heads out of!" Ivan picked up a few sharp pointed rocks and ran back inside. 

All of the sudden Sheba hid behind Ivan. "I'm scared! I don't like these kind of storms!" 

"Don't worry Sheba," Ivan held her close, "This shelter can take it. I'll be here to comfort you."   
"I'll try." Sheba backed away by the door.   
"We are a good distance away from the beach." Ivan looked around. "The wind Djinns and even both of us will make the   
shelter wind resistant. We are Jupiter adepts you know."   
That made Sheba feel a little better. She had never heard of or seen a hurricane before. It sounded scary to her. She knew   
Ivan loved to watch storms like these. He watched them with wonder and interest. 

"Are we prepared for this Ivan?" Sheba looked around the shelter. "We have enough supplies to last us right?"   
"Of course we do!" Ivan calmed her down. "Just don't worry about it." 

A sudden loud crash of thunder was heard. This totally started Sheba. It was a very LOUD thunder. (Or a palm tree   
crashing to the ground)?   
Sheba clanged onto Ivan, "I'm scared Ivan!" O_O!!!!!   
"Chill out Sheba," Ivan wrapped his arm around her. "It's only thunder."   
" I know, Sheba shivered, "It's so much louder than the thunder in thunderstorms!"   
"You'll get used to it," Ivan sat cross-legged and kept watching. " If you need someone to cling onto, I'm always here for   
you to do that."   
"Okay," Sheba said in a quiet voice.   
The wind blew extremely hard now. Giant waves crashed into the beach as the hurricane came inland. It started to rain   
extremely hard and lightning filled the sky with the crashing sounds of thunder. (WOW!) It was a surprise that not even a   
single drop of water fell into the shelter. Sheba covered up the smoke hole in the ceiling just before the hurricane came   
inland. The Djinns just sat there and had secret English conversations with each other. It was cute watching them. 

It was raging like hell outside. Sheba still clanged onto Ivan. His eyes were still on the storm. He just sat there watching for   
hours. 

"You must be really freighted." Ivan looked into Sheba's eyes. "I can sense it."   
"I am." Sheba felt the warmth of Ivan. " It's just I'm not used to it."   
" It isn't your fault," Ivan held her close again. " This is your first experience in one of the strongest storms on our planet.   
You'll make it."   


Near the end of the day...........   
  
  


Ivan got up and stretched out his legs. Sheba did the same thing. They were getting restless. 

"I'm bored." Ivan sat next to Sheba, "wanna talk?"   
"Sure!" Sheba smiled. "I didn't want to ask you a second time about this but...."   
"But what Sheba?" Ivan wondered, "what is it."   
"I wanted to ask you about your parents again," Sheba looked into his eyes. " I just wondering,"   
"I don't really like to talk about it," Ivan closed his eyes and starting to think about his mom and dad. "It's really hard for me."   
"It's all right Ivan," Sheba stroked his shiny blond hair, "You don't have to."   
"That's ok," Ivan started to speak. "I'll tell you since I love you so much. You're the first person to know. It is also my   
very first time telling it, so don't be shocked about my emotions and reactions."   
Sheba smiled at him. "I won't ." 

(Ivan's Point of View) 

It was a cloudy night in the city of Kalay. I was only 10 years old. My dad wasn't home. He was a merchant on the go   
making money for my family. He was never around, but my mom took real good care of me. I loved her more than   
anything. I was her only child. Well in the middle of the night, I could hear my mother waking me up. She grabbed my arm   
and we ran out of the door. Our house was in flames. Many of them were. Thieves from Lunpa came to raid our item filled   
city. They wanted to steal everything. We came outside to try and flee. But my mom and I were caught by some of the thieves. I was shocked to find out my dad betrayed his family and Kalay to become a thief. I used my whirlwind attack to try and save both of us. I couldn't control very well back then. I could only free myself. I couldn't use whirlwind more than once since I didn't have enough energy to save my mom. When I was free, my mom yelled her last words at me to run out of town. I couldn't leave her, but I had to obey her. I ran and hid in a bush and watched in horror. They took all her jewelry off and did horrible things to her. 

Sheba noticed Ivan had a tear in his eye. Sheba gave him her warm comfort. 

Then I watched them take a sword and stab her in the back and through the stomach. Her blood stained the dirt and grass.   
She screamed in pain. I watched in tears, as she was being brutally stabbed and cut. Her organs spilled out as she slowly   
died. I saw them pull out and break her rib cage open to grab her heart. They tore it and threw it onto the ground which   
made a bony bloody pile that was stomach belching to see. They left her there dead, blood, organs and all. I ran over to   
her. My hands and clothes were stained in blood as I kneeled over to her once beautiful body. I took a few pockets of dirt   
and grass with her blood on it to remember her by. Then after that my dad then never came back again. 

Ivan had even more tears in his eyes. : *(   
"It was horrible what my very own dad did to her," Ivan felt a burst of rage. "That fucking bastard!!! He will goddamn pay for what they did to my mom!!"   


A sudden crash of thunder and flashes of lightning filled the sky as Ivan felt a burst of rage inside him. The Djinns looked   
at Ivan. 

Ivan fell onto his knees as the tears keep going down. He cried into Sheba silently.   
"I'm so sorry Ivan," Sheba held him close. " It's okay, I still love you."   
About 15 minutes later, Ivan was calm. Sheba did a great job cheering him up. 

The rain pouring down came down........so don't ask. -.- 

"Thanks Sheba," Ivan still had a runny nose after his story. " You made me feel better." He cuddled close to Sheba.   
" I do this because I love you so much," Sheba wrapped her arms around Ivan and gave him a soft kiss. 

Ivan held her close. The kiss made him feel even better. He felt a little happier. He knew Sheba would always be   
there for him. Just like his mom was before she died.   
Ivan separated from Sheba's lips. "I love you so much Sheba," he looked into Sheba's lavander eyes. "My love is strong for you."   
"My love is strong for you too." Sheba pushed him gently to the sand. "Our love for each other can never die."   
"Our love will last forever." Ivan turned his head down towards Sheba. "Don't ever forget that."   
Ivan closed his eyes and started to sleep. He felt comfortable. Sheba did too.   
  
  
  



	7. Diary Entry: Sheba & Ivan

  


A/N: I'm going to put some of Sheba and Ivan's point of views into little diary chapter sections. (Not very many) I got the idea from the story I read called treasure Ivan (a Beatles fan fic). It's pretty good! Anyway like this or not, deal with it!   
  
  
  
  


Diary Entry: Sheba   
  
  
  


I was pretty scared today when I woke up and saw a hurricane coming towards the island. I woke up Ivan to let him know   
about it. He sure knows a lot about storms. He must have learned by watching them or read books about them or something like that. That first crash of thunder was really loud. It wasn't that I was scared of thunder, it was just the loudest I ever heard it. I really wonder how Ivan could handle such a loud sound. Oh well. He sat there so long just watching something that is so boring. I guess that's why he so patient. I couldn't even watch something for so long.   
  


I saw how Ivan reacted to the tragic story of his mom. He felt so hurt after he told me. I never saw him cry or be so upset   
before. I know how that must feel, especially telling something sad and upsetting to someone for the very first time. He loved his mom so much. Ivan didn't really have a bond with his dad when his mom was alive. Ivan never saw his dad that much. He was with his mom all the time. The bond between Ivan and his dad grew very apart. He hates his dad a lot. He has me though to calm him down whenever these things show up. I kind of blame myself for asking a question like that. I'm sure Ivan understands, I was just being curious. That's probably why he didn't yell or get angry with me. I really hope this hurricane goes away. I want to go onto the sand again and explore for new lands.   
  
  


My Djinn seems to be okay. Ivan's other Djinns really take care of him. He still likes to cuddle with me and hop all over the   
place. It's so funny. Almost every other day, he comes up to Ivan's hair when he's sleeping and pulls strands of hair out so   
Ivan would wake up. That reminds me. I still haven't given my Djinn a name! What should I name it though? I'll think   
about it. Maybe I'll name it typhoon, or George, or even Ivan! ^_^   
  
  
  


Diary Entry: Ivan   
  
  


I never had seen someone so scared of a hurricane in my life. I thought Sheba would like storms or whatever since she's a Jupiter Adept like me. Sheba even has more control of her power than I do since she's a holy child. It was so amusing watching the giant sized waves crazy against the beach and the wind uprooting and bending trees all over the place. I knew it wouldn't hit the shelter. There was just no way. Pure wind things lived there. Sheba, the Djinns, and me. Our shelter is   
protected by all that stuff. But that's the least of my worries.   


I felt so embarrassed when I broke down and started crying a little. I still feel that way now and for a long time until I   
forget. I just had to yell out and curse. I still hate my dad for killing my mom. I had to unleash it in some other   
way. I must have scared Sheba terribly. She wasn't though, or the way I remember seeing it in her eyes. She must know about these   
things. I felt so much better when she cuddled and hugged me to calm me down. I love her a lot. I would do anything for   
her. 

I didn't like her at first. I was just pretending to just to be nice. Then the first night we stayed together, I did eventually fall   
in love with her. I still remember our first kiss. It felt so warm and good. I finally realized I had someone to really love and   
share affection to. All those years of loneliness and heartache paid off. I'm truly happy now. I have someone who would   
take care of me when I'm down and someone to love. I thought that love relationships happen to all the good looking and   
strong people like Isaac or Garet. I'm different though. I do have way more magic talent then them, but I am also   
weaker and shorter compared to those guys. I guess love could happen to anyone. I can't wait to tell everyone, but I still   
wonder if we will ever get off the island. Sheba and I haven't even fully explored the place. That will be the first thing to do   
once the hurricane passes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Boring Day

Chapter 7: Boring day   


A/N: There's nothing for me to say currently right now, so read along this VERY short chapter and enjoy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was still windy and rainy outside. It wasn't as bad as it was the first day though. The hurricane's eye passed over the   
island overnight. The hurricane must be weakening now......   


Sheba slept smoothly. There was nothing to really do inside the shelter. What she really wanted to do was to go outside and   
explore the rest of the island. She was happy that at least no one is around to bother them. Sheba really wanted to do was   
brush her hair and wash it. She was a very clean person. Since she doesn't have the supplies to do that, she can't really do   
anything about it. 

Sheba slowly got up and grabbed 2 cherry berries. It still tasted fresh and good. She looked at her little man (Ivan). He was   
sleeping so deeply. W-.-\/.... ZzZzZz   
She didn't want to wake him up. She didn't know what was going on while Ivan was sleeping. 

(Kusu means Damnit in Japanese.)   
"Kuso!" Ivan yelled at two shadowy figures, " I told you guys to stop bothering me!"   
" What are you going to do to us if we do," Menardi appeared and laughed. " Kill us like you said last time?"   
"No, not really," Ivan clenched his fist, "I can't since you bastards are already dead!"   
"It's about time you learned something idiot," Saturos looked at the child, "children are so stupid and ignorant."   
"I'm not a child!" Ivan raged and tried to slash Saturos with a air wave, "get out of my dreams!"   
Saturos gave Ivan a blow with a fireball. "I would advise you not to start a fight with us," Saturos crossed his arms. "You   
will suffer the consequences."   
Ivan got up weakly. "Just get the hell out! I don't care about about you guys anymore!" Ivan started to get angry again,   
"GET OUT!"   
"You got the child upset Saturos," Menardi grinned.   
"He just a waste of our time and no fun," Saturos started to fade, "Jenna and Garet are more entertaining than a bunch of Jupiter Adepts."   
The two disappeared and Ivan woke up.   


"Are you okay Ivan?" Sheba looked into his eyes. "You have that stormy look in your eye."   
"The two were bothering me again," Ivan sighed. "I'm sure this is the last time though."   
"I hope it is," Sheba sat next to Ivan.   
"I think this hurricane will end around today or tonight," Ivan looked across the sky, "most of it passed over night."   
"Then it will be nice and sunny for exploring!" ^_^ Sheba cheered.   
"I guess," ^. ^' Ivan started to doodle on the sand with his finger.   


Most of the day was just sitting around, nothing to do. This was indeed the most boring day they ever had. Ivan worked on   
the spearheads while Sheba drew pictures in the sand.   
"Oh yeah I forgot!" Ivan took out a few magazines out of the beach bag. "I have these!"   
Ivan glanced of the magazine's pages.   
Sheba looked at the cover of the magazines, "I never knew you like to look at pornos." : P   
o.o; "All guys like porno mags." Ivan had his eyes in the magazine. " I would never choose those sluty girls over you   
though."   
"I'm not mad." Sheba looked over Ivan's shoulders, " Doesn't Lord Hammet care?"   
^.^; " No, I find them all over the place in his room." Ivan glanced even more at the pictures. "I find them in his secret drawer."   
"Then you must take them from Lord Hammet," she continued drawing in the sand. " I wonder what will happen if Lady Layana found them."   
"Heh heh that would be funny to see!" Ivan still was looking at the pages. 

"Hey Ivan," Sheba picked up her Djinn, "What should I name him?"   
"Well," Ivan suggested, "Try giving it a wind related name."   
"Yeah, how about hurricane?" Sheba looked at the small baby Djinn.   
"That sounds like a good name to name em," Ivan stroked the Djinn's head with his finger.   
"Then hurricane it is!" Sheba started to talk to the Djinn, "Hello there hurricane!"   
The Djinn squeaked. ^.^ 

Near night time................. 

It had stopped raining. The wind was still blowing a little. The sky was clearing up. 

"Looks like it's gone," Ivan looked up into the partly cloudy nighttime sky and finished the last spearhead piece. "It   
should be clear tomorrow for fishing."   
"That's good," Sheba sat closer to Ivan. "We need the protein."   


A long silence passes by.......   


"So," Sheba started to speak, " What do you want to do?"   
"Let's just sleep for tomorrow's expedition," Ivan laid down and placed his hands in the back of his head.   
"Good idea," Sheba slipped her head under Ivan's arm, "Good night Ivan."   
"Good night Sheba," Ivan turned his body over to the side and gave Sheba a good night kiss   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Findings of the Island

  


Chapter 8: Findings of the Island   
  


Sheba is terrified of bugs, so expect a lot of stupid actions from her when every time a little bug comes along..... 

Anyway, have a good Jolly Roger ole' time reading this chapter!   
  


Ivan got up to look outside. He looked around the area around the shelter. It looked pretty much the same before the   
hurricane hit. Only a few trees fell. Ivan ran back inside to eat a few cherry berries. 

Sheba slowly woke up.   
"Ivan," she softly spoke to him, "you're up already."   
"I wanted to see if the hurricane caused any damage." Ivan looked around the shelter, "nothing but a few trees crashed   
onto the ground."   
"That's good," Sheba stretched out her arms, " I'm ready to go."   
Ivan grabbed one of the beach bags and the spear he made.   
"Let's go then." Ivan led Sheba to the outside. "First we'll look up and down the beaches."   
The Djinns followed behind. Ivan placed a stick into the sand as a trail marker. 

Across the beach they went. The sand was still a little damp from the hurricane rains. About 20 minutes later, the north side   
of the beach ended and turned into steep ocean cliffs. 

"The beach ends here," Ivan looked at the dead end, " head inland."   
The two went up the grassy hill and came to the top of the high cliff plateau.   
Sheba held onto Ivan's arm as she looked down, " I don't want to fall down!" o.o;   
"Just hang onto me and stay a good distance away from the edge," Ivan looked down to the raging waves and rocks below.   
"You can see a lot from here!" Sheba looked at the island from afar. "The island isn't very big or small!" 

The island was a bit regular size, the sides were mainly beaches and a half of it was high cliffs. The jungle expanded into the inland regions of the island. Small mountains covered half the jungle. 

"Most of it is just jungle." Ivan looked at the lushy green areas. "Hey I can see our camp from here!"   
"Where! Where!" Sheba turned her head back and forth. (_o] = [o_)   
"There," Ivan pointed to the clearing. "See it?"   
"Wow!" Sheba glanced at it." It looks so small from here!"   
"We didn't even walk that far." Ivan started to rest, "took only about 20 minutes."   
"You know," Sheba went close to Ivan. " This is a great place to watch the sunset."   
"Would you like to come here around sunset today?" Ivan looked across the ocean.   
"Sure!" ^.^ Sheba smiled, "but first let's go explore some of the jungle."   
"All right," Ivan got up and went down the grassy hill with Sheba by his side. The Djinns seemed to have wandered off   
somewhere........ 

"We better watch out for this ditch right here, " Ivan noticed the deep ditch leading down into the jungle, "I wouldn't want   
to slip and fall down there."   
"Me either," Sheba looked over the edge of the ditch. 

They entered the jungle.......   


The jungle was dense and filled with lushy green plants and trees. The ground was half muddy and half dry which gave it a   
soft touch. Sheba did not appreciate walking on the ground even with sandals on. She was afraid that bugs might get into   
her sandals. 

"Ivan!" Sheba noticed a basketball sized beetle coming toward her, "don't let that bug touch me!!!!" (O.O); () 

It was too late. The bug started to walk over Sheba's feet. She ABSOLUTELY DID NOT like this!   
"EEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Sheba screamed and jumped into Ivan's arms, "IT TOUCHED ME!!!!!"   
Birds from nearby trees flew out as her scream echoed throughout the island. (Not the high pitched scream like the one that   
girls make if you wanted to know). 

"It's only a large beetle," Ivan hesitated, "nothing to scream about." ¬.¬   
"I just don't like bugs!" Sheba clenched her arms around Ivan's shoulders. "Carry me please so I won't have to face those   
sick ugly bugs!"   
Ivan knew he couldn't refuse. It was just too hard. He obeyed and carried her. 

About 1 hour later..............   
(How the hell can someone so weak hold someone for that long????) (Oh well, its only fan fiction).   
Ivan had to carry Sheba through A LOT of bug territory............ poor Ivan.   


"That went well." Ivan had leaves and vines all over him. " So many........... bugs!"   
^.^ "And none of them touched me!" Sheba jumped into the sands of the beach.   
Ivan fell face flat onto the sand. "My body is so sore....." -.-   
"This will help," Sheba took a vial out and poured it all over Ivan.   
Ivan's body was nourished and normal again.   
"There's a small sea cave over there," Ivan looked a partly wet cave. "There must be fish in there."   
"I'll just set up a fire so we can cook the fish!" Sheba grabbed sticks and stones from the jungle and beach. 

Ivan crawled into the cave. There was fish inside the tide pools, they were medium size.   
He wasn't fond of killing things, but this was for a survival reason. 

" I'm so sorry I have to do this to you guys, " Ivan talked to the fishes, "I promise I will use everything you have sacrificed   
for our survival." He speared and caught three fishes. "Nothing will be wasted."   
When Ivan came out of the cave, the campfire was set. 

"Wow Ivan!" Sheba looked at the fish. "Those are big!"   
"I'll do all the nasty stuff." Ivan found something to scale the fish on. "I can handle it."   
"Then I'll just wait until you're done then, " Sheba gathered a few nice sticks, "I'll just cook them."   
"All right then," Ivan cut the fishes tail and head off. He scaled both of the fishes and took out the organs.   
"These could be useful." Ivan picked up one of the organs with a stick.   
"Ew!" Sheba looked at the fish organs. "It looks so nasty!"   
Ivan was finally finished with the fish. He had done a good job. Most of the fish was used except the organs, which were   
thrown into the fire as fuel. He cleaned off the fish bones to cut the fish meat with. Sheba attached the fish meat onto the   
sticks like shishcabobs (I called them fishcabobs!) and cooked them over the fire. (I have no idea how the hell shishcabobs   
is spelled)! 

"It doesn't taste as bad as I thought it would," Ivan slid his finger across the stick so the meat went into his mouth at once,   
" You really must know how to cook fish nice!" His mouth was filled with food. /_^.^_\   
"I was taught by my step mom, " Sheba ravenously at the fish meat, "I haven't eaten meat in so long!"   
"I wonder how far away the camp is," Ivan finished his meaty meal, "we might not make it to the camp by sunset if we   
don't hurry."   
"We better hurry on then Ivan!" Sheba hurried and put out the fire." I don't want to be here in the dark!"   
"Oh yeah!" Sheba remembered," the sunset today!"   
"The cliffs are right over there!" Ivan pointed to a far away cliff. "I don't want to disappoint you."   
"Thanks Ivan." Sheba hugged him. "I knew you wouldn't."   
"I wonder where the Djinns went," Ivan held Sheba's hands close, "they must be exploring the island just like us."   
Sheba packed up the fish bones and everything else into the beach bag.   
30 minutes later they were at the cliffs. 

"It's so beautiful!" Sheba looked at the tropical sunset." It's perfect for us!" ^.^   
"I know," Ivan took a deep breath, "No one to bother us. It's our island Sheba." :)   
"That's so cool!" Sheba gently leaned sideways against Ivan onto the ground. " It's so private and big!"   
"Yeah, Ivan held Sheba close, "I wonder if we'll ever see civilization again or ever get of here. At least we have each   
other."   
"And the Djinns," Sheba added in, "They are very helpful."   
"It's a great time for this," Sheba gave Ivan a sudden kiss. ^.^   
Ivan kissed her more..... and more and made out right on the spot for awhile.   
"It's night already," Ivan looked at the dim sky, "we better go."   
"All right," Sheba looked at the dark island, "I don't want to get separated."   
"I'll keep you close to me, " Ivan got close to her. "I won't let anything get to you."   
Sheba held onto Ivan as they walked down the dark path. Ivan's reveal did not work very well as a light. 

Sheba suddenly tripped over a small stone sticking out of the ground and fell down the ditch. The sudden event made her   
let go of Ivan.   
"AH!" Sheba yelled, "IVAAAANNN!!!!"   
As soon as he heard her call out his name, Ivan slid after down the ditch.   
"I'm coming Sheba!" Ivan felt the pain of his skin sliding against the dirt, "stay were you are!" 

He reached at the bottom of the ditch, Ivan knew Sheba was in pain.   
"Sheba!" Ivan kneeled down and lifted her head gently, "Are you ok?"   
"My...my...whole body, " Sheba slowly said and cried softly, "It hurts so much that I can't get up. I can only move a   
little."   
Sheba slowly sat up, but she cried in pain. "It.. hurts.. so much..."   
"You can lean against me," Ivan helped her up and leaned his back onto the wall, "It would be better."   
"Thank you Ivan," Sheba leaned her head and upper body against Ivan, "you're so much softer and cleaner than the dirty   
ground."   
"This will help smooth the pain and relax you," Ivan gave Sheba a shoulder massage.   
Sheba felt relaxed, " It feels so relaxing, I don't feel as much pain as I did before."   
"I don't want you to be in so much pain," Ivan talked softly, "its so heart aching for me to see you suffer."   
"You have done so much for me", Sheba's eyes seemed to glow white, "You risked your life to save mine. But why Ivan?"   
"I couldn't live without you," Ivan looked up at the star less sky, " I need you and my love for you is very strong."   
"Oh Ivan," Sheba gave Ivan a long soft kiss. "You're such a generous loving little guy."   
" It's because I love you", Ivan kissed her back, and "I care for you."   
A few sudden drops of water hit Ivan's head. Lightning flashed in the distance.   
"A sudden storm," Ivan held onto Sheba, "I'll keep you warm and dry even if it means me getting rained on."   
"You don't need to Ivan," She closed her eyes and started to glow in a shade of white.   
Ivan did not know what was happening to her. o.o? Her body glowed and surrounded them both into a glass like shield.   
"What happened Sheba?" Ivan looked into her eyes. "Did you do that?"   
"I think I did", Sheba touched the glass wall. "Could it be a new psynergy ability?"   
"I think it is," Ivan examined the shield, " It's similar to Flash's heat aura shield, but more of the air type. I believe it could   
of been created by the surroundings of the air and you."   
"Maybe, but it could be also something else," Sheba stared around, "I know it."   
"How though?" Ivan looked at the wet jungle floor, "What did you feel?"   
"I felt a lot of love in my heart for you," Sheba closed her eyes, "more love then I ever felt."   
Sheba continued, "then I felt a new power over me and used it on both of us. The air and our love seemed to have   
something to do with it."   
"I guess you won't need to me to keep you dry then." Ivan watched the flashing dark sky.   
"The island must be in a tropical area," He continued to watch, "sudden storms like these are often. It might be a   
monsoon."   
"What's that?" Sheba wondered, "Is it bad?"   
"Sort of, it just rains extremely hard in a short time," Ivan listened to the pouring of the rain. "It causes flooding   
sometimes, especially in Xian."   
"Flooding?!" Sheba sighed, "We might get swept away by the water!" O.O ()   
"We need to go to higher ground now," Ivan got up, "can you walk?"   
Sheba tried to walk, she cried in pain.   
"Are you ok Sheba?" Ivan was very worried.   
"It hurts so much every step." She fell into Ivan. "It's....so.. painful."   
"I'll carry you then, " Ivan gently picked her up. "We must hurry. The water is already overflowing and the air shield of   
fading." 

Ivan carried her through the rising waters of the jungle with the help of reveal, which helped light the way. The water was up to Ivan's ankles so it was very hard to walk onto. Somehow they found higher ground above the jungle. (Looks like lady luck shined on them...again). Ivan noticed that the jungle mountains lie ahead. He found a cave on the rocky side of the cliff. It was easy to get into since no climbing was required. The cave was vacant.   


"So drenched and tired," Ivan sat back with Sheba leaning against him, "And cold too."   
"We have extra things in the bag," Sheba pulled out a bathroom robe, "here."   
"Good thing we brought those." Ivan took off his shirt and slipped the robe on, "we needed this."   
"Since I can't really move my legs or stand" Sheba tried to get her summer dress off, "Can you help me take it off?"   
"Uh.. ok." Ivan helped her get the drenched dress off and into the soft robe. "I don't really mind."   
(Yes, Sheba did have something on while Ivan helped her take her dress "off")   
  


"Your legs might be sprained or a pulled muscle," Ivan examined her legs.   
"I hope it's better ", Sheba leaned against Ivan, "It still hurts a little."   
"I'll try to reduce the pain for you. Just close your eyes, relax and sleep." He told her softly.   
Ivan massaged the back of her shoulders again until she was sound asleep. Ivan now felt very tired too. He felt warm from Sheba sleeping on him. He leaned towards the ground without moving Sheba from her place. He fell sound asleep....   
  


Sheba woke up suddenly. She heard something coming towards her.......... 

(TO BE CONTINUED)!   
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Lost

Chapter.9: Lost   


*******Spoiler!*******   
All Djinn conversations will be in a different form. (Example) Flint: Why am I here?   


* Continued from the end of chapter 8   
  


Sheba felt a cold chill down her spine as she heard its growling come closer. She shook Ivan.   
"Ivan!" Sheba whispered, "wake up!" "I hear something outside the cave! It's coming towards us!"   
Four pairs of glowing eyes appeared out of the darkness, which scared the hell out of Sheba even more. O.O;;;;   
"Huh," Ivan was half-asleep. -.-   
"Wake up Ivan!" >. It's important!" She shook him harder.   
"What's the matter again Sheba?" Ivan was trying to stay fully awake.   
"There's a scary thing over there!" She pointed at the glowing eyes. " It's a monster!"   
Lightning flashed and revealed the shadow of the monster.   
"Try and stay back a little," Ivan grabbed the spear, "It might attack you."   
Sheba backed up 10 ft away from Ivan, "don't die on me Ivan!" 

Ivan wanted to identify the monster, "reveal!"   
A shade of dim light of black and white lighted the dark cave. The monster turned out to be a chimera. It was different from other chimeras he saw back in the day with Isaac. It had no wings. He wasn't sure if it was a strong or weak type of chimera.The chimera's heads roared with rage, it jumped into the air and tried to hit Ivan.   
"Take this!!" Ivan yelled.   
(Just to remind you that the Shamans rod was left back at camp I think..) 

With the agility of the wind, Ivan quickly rolled under the chimera and stabbed it with the spear deeply.   
The chimera roared in pain as it fell back. It slid back on its feet and charged at Ivan. Sheba backed off even farther.   
Ivan yelled in rage and quickly sent a very strong charge of electricity through his hands and into the spear. He sliced and punctured one of the heads with a combination of strong electric stings and the puncturing pain of the spear. The lion head was really bloody and gory looking. The lion could no longer see or attack since there was so much blood covering its face.   
The other two heads took over. Ivan backed up. He didn't realize the edge was there. He fell back. 

"No!" She started to cry quietly, "Ivan!"   
Ivan grabbed hold of a thick root with one hand and the spear with the other. The chimera looked at him and started to cast   
Fire Blessing. (Psynergy spell)   
As quick as lightning, Ivan glowed in an airy blue and used shrine plasma before the chimera could attack. The attack   
was powered even more by the tropical storm. Many bolts struck the chimera from the sky with incredible speed.   
The light of the attack blinded Sheba. She wasn't sure if it was Ivan who did it or the chimera. She was still crying   
and crawled closer to the end of the cave to the edge.   
The attack made the chimera loose its balance. It fell past by were Ivan was hanging on for dear life. As the chimera fell it   
suddenly struck its paw out at Ivan. It pierced through Ivan's left shoulder and fell to its death. 

Ivan felt the pain through his left arm. It started to bleed hard. He still hanged on to the ledge and the spear. His arms were   
weakening. 

"Ivan!" Sheba looked over the edge and cried, "Are you ok?"   
"My shoulder," Ivan shut his eyes to reduce the pain, "It's weakening."   
"I.....can't.. hold.... on.. much...longer," Ivan started to feel pain inside his heart, "Sheba, don't forget that I love you   
forever and the times we had together. I'll always be with you, even if I do die right now. My life has come to an end. Please understand Sheba, I'll come to you. Nothing will get into my way to reach for you. I'll be your guardian and soulmate forever. Our love for each other will never die.. I love you Sheba and thank you........farewell." 

* Sad isn't it? (Not really)   


"No!" Sheba sobbed, "Don't talk like that! You'll live! Just hang in there for just a little longer! I'll throw down a rope or   
vine! Please don't let go! Don't make me jump after you!" 

"I'm sorry..Sheba .. I'm slipping....," Ivan's fingers slipped and fell. 

"Noooooo!" Sheba sobbed more than ever as she saw him let go of the root, "Ivan!" 

Sheba mourned while the rain came down on her... (Remember...don't ask)   
She kept thinking out loud, "how am I going to live now without him? He risked his whole life for mine. It's all my fault!   
Ivan would have been still alive if it wasn't for me. I have no reason to live anymore." 

As Sheba was about to commit suicide by falling down the cliff. She noticed a bright light coming up towards her.   
"Could that be?" Sheba looked down at it closely. 

"The Djinns!" She saw the eight little creatures carrying the body of Ivan. "Over here!" 

The Djinns gently placed Ivan of the ground. His left shoulder was in a bloody mess. The cut was deep and filled with   
blood.   
"Don't be dead Ivan!" She leaned over him to his hair and sobbed.. again. "Please still be there."   
" Hurricane!" She called to the little wind Djinn, "find me a few strips of cloth!"   
Hurricane obeyed and went searching for some cloth.   
"Luckly I still have 3 vial left." Sheba poured the vial's healing waters onto his shoulder. 

The deep cut stopped bleeding and closed up. It still remained as a scar.   
"My legs feeling better," Sheba tried to walk. "Doesn't really hurt as much."   
"If Flint can talk, then the other Djinns can too!" Sheba thought of the idea. " I'll try to get them to say something."   
"Hey you guys!" Sheba called out to the other Djinns, "What are your names again?" 

Gust: I'm Gust. 

Breeze: I'm Breeze. 

Smog: I'm Smog. 

Zephyr: I'm Zephyr. 

Squall: I'm Squall. 

Luff: I'm Luff. 

Kite: I'm Kite.   


"Hey you guys can talk!" She tried to pull Ivan into the cave, "help me carry him in!"   
They agreed and carried him into the cave. The ground had blood all over the place in the front so Sheba went to the back.   
Sheba placed him gently on the ground;."You'll be safe in here."   
" How come you didn't talk before?" Sheba questioned the wind Djinns. 

Gust: We can already talk, both in Djinn and in human languages. And we didn't want to reveal our little secret until now. 

Kite: We sensed danger in our master Ivan. So we followed the distress signal of his psynergy to rescue him. 

Luff: We saw him fall, but we made it just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. 

Squall: He did hit a few small flat rocks on the way down. Don't worry, he's just unconscious. 

"That's good, Sheba looked at Ivan's drenched body. " I want him to wake up so badly! I miss him already!" 

Smog: Calm down Sheba! He will be strong enough to awake tomorrow afternoon. We applied strength into him. 

"Here comes Hurricane!" Sheba looked at her little Djinn. 

Hurricane came back with strips of white fabric. They were long enough to wrap around Ivan's wound. Sheba mended the   
wound carefully. 

"Finished!" Sheba tied the fabric together in a tight knot. " I hope that helps." 

Breeze: It eventually will Sheba, you must be tired. You should sleep. 

"Yeah", Sheba laid down and held Ivan's right arm gently. "Good night guys." 

All of the wind Djinns: Good night Sheba!   
  
  
  
  
  


"Who's there?" Sheba saw a shadowy figure, "is that you Ivan?"   
"Yeah, Ivan came out of the shadows and walked up to Sheba, "I told you I'll come."   
Ivan had a shiny robe on with extremely long sleeves. (I wonder where he got that from ;] ) Sheba seemed to have a nice   
robe on too.   
"Ivan!" Sheba gave him a hug, "I missed you so much!"   
"I did too," Ivan hugged her back, " I can't believe I'm dead already though."   
Sheba butted in, "but you're not dead! The Djinns saved you! You're just unconscious."   
"That must be why I haven't left my body left." Ivan closed his eyes.   
"Where did you get that nice robe from?" Sheba examined Ivan's sleeve.   
"I just found it on me when I started to dream," Ivan whipped out a gift tag, "the author told me that it was a gift to me   
from her on this gift tag."   
"I got mine from her too." ^.^ Sheba smiled. "It's so shiny!" 

"It's very nice of her to give us these," Sheba wrapped herself in Ivan's sleeves, "your robe is so soft!"   
"We don't have much time to talk," Ivan looked around the dream, "It's about to fade soon."   
Ivan kneeled down onto the ground with Sheba wrapped in his soft silky sleeves.   
"I'll wake up for you Sheba," Ivan stroke her hair, " My strength is returning faster than I thought it would."   
"I love you Ivan," Sheba kissed him for a long time.   
"I love you too Sheba," Ivan kissed her back the same way at the same time. (Awww)! :]   
10 minutes later....... 

"The time has come," Ivan rested his neck above Sheba's head, "I'll see you later."   
"Alright Ivan," Sheba laid her head sideways against Ivan, "bye." 

The dream faded away and Sheba woke up.   


She got up quickly and found herself wearing the same silk robe that she wore in her dream. Then she looked at Ivan. Ivan   
was wearing the same thing as well in the dream. 

"Ivan." Sheba shook Ivan, "please gain your consciousness back."   
Ivan slowly opened his eyes. " I'm alright now." 

Luff: Oh, Ivan, Sheba! You're awake! 

Kite: We got breakfast all ready for you two lovebirds! 

"How did you get all this stuff?" Ivan gobbled it ravenously. " It's so good!"   
"Yeah!" Sheba ate fast (anime style!). "It's cooked so well!" 

Breeze: The guys went to get it and us girls cooked it! It's made from the healthiest ingredients for humans on this island!   
Enjoy! 

In less than five minutes, everything was eaten. 

Gust: Damn! You guys eat just as much as Garet! 

"Nah", Ivan looked out side the cave, "Garet eats ten times more than both of us put together!" 

Zephyr: No wonder Garets so big... anyway we know where the camp is from our exact location. 

Smog: Just follow us, we'll go slow for you slow moving humans. 

"Be careful about your shoulder Ivan," Sheba grabbed everything inside the cave into the beach bag.   
"I will Sheba." Ivan tried to not move his shoulder. 

They left the cave and followed the Djinns back to the camp. It took nearly 2 hours to get back from the shortest way.   
  
  



	11. Diary Entry: Ivan & Sheba

  


Diary Entry: Ivan   
  
  


Attacking that chimera was very amusing. It wanted to kick us out of the cave by killing us. I felt a certain rage to kill it. It   
was only to protect both of us. I seemed to have gotten too much into the battle. I wasn't paying attention to where I was   
standing. I lost my balance. Luckily I grabbed onto a root sticking out of the cliff. The only thing I thought about was   
Sheba. I knew I might survive, but when the chimera slashed my shoulder, my hopes of living dropped. I had to say my   
last words to her. I really thought I was going to die. I knew she tried to keep my hopes of living up. I tried but my   
shoulder hurt like hell. It was bleeding all over my arm. It sucked out all my energy in both of my arms. My time of living   
was up. I just let go and looked at Sheba one last time. Then I felt a sharp pain against my back. That's all I remember since   
I blacked out. 

My mind was everywhere at that time. I felt like a lost soul still trapped somewhere. I found the most silkiest robes I've   
ever seen when wandering around. Through my merchant travels I haven't seen these robes so beautifully made. One had   
very long sleeves and the other was just a beautifully printed robe. It was a gift from the author who ever that is. My mind   
was finally calm when I found Sheba standing in the distance. She was really glad to see me. I missed her myself. It was a   
really nice dream. It gave me the confidence to wake. 

I don't know what's going to happen now. I know now to just stay away from the jungles. It was way too risky to explore   
by foot. There could be anything in there like cannibals or gigantic monsters. It's the least of my worries. As long as they   
leave Sheba and me alone. That reminds me. I can't wait to be back in the shelter. I wanted to tell Sheba something when   
we get there. I feel it's the right time.   
  
  
  
  


Diary Entry: Sheba   


That chimera was scary. Ivan did a fine job killing it. He's so experienced at fighting. I can't fight very well. I could beat   
an Amaze or Vermin, but those large scary chimeras are just too strong for me to handle. I wanted to see who did that   
incredible shrine plasma. I had a feeling it was Ivan. I panicked when I saw Ivan in blood hanging onto a branch thing. I   
beg him not to let go. He said his last words that touched me deep inside. I knew he would die. My speeches of   
perseverance prevailed. I haven't cried so hard for someone in my whole life. I loved him so much more than anything   
else. He kept me alive by making me happy. Now he's gone, I thought I had no reason to live anymore. I had one of those   
times I really wanted to commit suicide. Right when I was going to jump down to my death. The Djinns came up and   
rescued him. I'm so thankful for the Djinns. If they didn't make it in time to save him, we both would have died. I love   
Djinns so much, who wouldn't? Djinns are very good fighters as well as guardians. They are also good listeners and smart.   
They understand you and give free advice on anything. 

I dreamed that I was wearing a pretty robe with a gift tag. It was from the author. I thank her for   
the gift.   
My heart just melted away when I saw Ivan. I wanted to make sure he was all right and anything. I was pretty much glued   
to him once he hugged me. It was a very soft warm hug. I loved it! All my troubles seemed so far away while I was in his   
arms kissing and hugging him close. This morning I was happy to see he was awake. It was very strange. The robes had   
on were the same ones from the dream. The good thing about them is that they can't get dirty or rip. They stayed new and   
clean even if you dump a truckload of mud on them. I happy we left down to the lowland jungles back home to the shelter.   
I missed the beach. I'm planning to find shells in the wave less waters to make necklaces. It will be fun! I already have   
images in my head how it will be! ^.^   
  
  



	12. Tropical Island Breaks

  


Chapter 10: Tropical Island Breaks   


A/N: Tons of heavy editing have been made out on all previous chapters. I've made a few little minor changes in the beginning chapters, so I advise you to go back and read them all. Since fanfiction.net is busy all the time now, it may take me awhile to upload new chapters.   
  
  


Squall: Home at last! 

"Were back home!" Sheba ran to the shelter. " I missed being here so much!"   
"We won't have to work so hard anymore," Ivan put the beach bags in the shelter, " We got everything we need."   
"Except food!" Sheba looked at the empty food storage. "We ran out already!" /o_o\ ()   
"No problem," Ivan ran to the cherry berry tree in the jungle, "I'll go get some!"   
"Wait for me Ivan!" Sheba ran after him with an empty beach bag. 

Luff: We've been working hard enough, let's have a little vacation ourselves. 

All eight Djinns rested in the sands inside the shelter. They were exhausted from work. It finally paid off. 

The cherry berry tree was filled with new cherry berry fruits. It seems these kind of trees can grow only in tropical wet areas. Sheba started to pluck the apple size fruits from the tree. She used the beach bag to store the fruits. Ivan was there beside her. He actually loved being outside with the natural world. Ivan loved nature. He always went to the forests just to see the beauty of it all. It was the perfect place to meditate and increase psynergy power. That's how he became very skilled in psynergy. The bag was filled with all the cherry berries they needed. Ivan carried the beach bag back to camp.   


"It'll last for awhile," Ivan organized the shelter, " We just need to hunt for meat every other day."   
"Oh!" Sheba remembered, " I'm going to go collect shells! Wanna go with me Ivan?" 

"Sure!" Ivan responded, " Maybe we'll find some pretty ones!"   
" Stay still Ivan." Sheba cast ply on Ivan's shoulder, "There, it's almost fully healed!"   
Ivan and Sheba went down to the warm waveless water. They took their robes off which left them with their swimming clothes showing.   
Sheba walked into the water until it was up to her waist. Ivan followed her.   
Sheba searched for shells with her feet. She felt many of them.   
"I found some!" Sheba went under the water to grab a few shells.   
"Hey!" Sheba looked at the shells she retrieved, " These are perfect!"   
"I'll get some!" Ivan dived into the water and grabbed a handful of shells.   
"Here, I'll go put these back on the beach!" Ivan collected the remaining shells and went back to shore.   
Sheba grabbed some more shells as well and met up with Ivan at the beach.   
Ivan carefully laid out shells of different shapes and sizes onto the sand.   
"We collected quite a few!" Ivan looked at all the shells, " what were you going to use them for?"   
" I was going to string them into necklaces." Sheba picked up a shell. "I just need to get the supplies."   
"I'll wait here then." Ivan watched Sheba run up to a tree and grabbed a few thin strings of vines. She went into the shelter to get a sharp fish rib. Then she came back to Ivan.   
Sheba taught Ivan her way step by step how to make a shell necklace. She first picked out the shell pattern she wanted. Then she poked small holes into the shells. With the other small strands of vine, Sheba tied them tight onto the main base of the necklace. In about 15 minutes, it was complete. 

" I'll put it on you." Ivan put the necklace onto Sheba. " It looks very well on you!" ^_^   
Sheba couldn't see how she looked with it on. She did see Ivan's necklace. It was pretty creative. He used parts of fish bones and a wonderful pattern of shells. Sheba's necklace had shells of different kinds in a pattern.   
" I'm bored Ivan, come chase me!" Sheba pushed him playfully and ran across the beach.   
" I'll get you Sheba!" Ivan smiled and laughed. He caught up to her.   
Sheba giggled as Ivan tackled her softly and tickled her. (Don't get any nasty ideas!)   
"I got you Ivan!" Sheba threw herself ito his arms which made him fell back, " Ivan, this is exactly what happened in my vision remember?"   
" You're right, what you said is true!" Ivan held her on top of her. She kissed him affectionatley.   
After much exercise, the rest of the day they just sat in the shelter resting with the Djinns.   
"We got so much time to relax now!" Sheba rested her back against her beach towel. " It's like a summer vacation!"   
"Yeah," Ivan put his sun glasses on, " no more worries." 

"So...." Sheba started to ask Ivan a bunch of questions, " do you have any hobbies?"   
" A few," Ivan replied, " I like to meditate, watch T.V, and a bunch of other things."   
"I see," Sheba suddenly stood up. "Oh, no..... it couldn't be happening now!!" /o.o\;   
"What's wrong Sheba?" Ivan stood up next to her, "everything okay?"   
"I can feel myself." Sheba laid back onto her beach towel. " I need some kind of padding for it!!."   
The Djinns stood up to listen to what was going on.   
"Padding?" Ivan wondered, " why do you need padding?"   
"I couldn't explain it to you!" Sheba was getting shy, "It'll be too hard and embarassing!"   
" I'll make it easy for you then." Ivan clasped his hands together to read Sheba's mind.   
Sheba was really embarrassed now. Ivan knew what was wrong with her already. 

^_^ () " I see what you're problem is." Ivan tried to loosen up Sheba. " I remember Mia having the same problem too every once in awhile. She would sometimes want to go back into town alone to pick up stuff for herself. Garet and I had no idea what the hell she was doing. We thought she was just trying to slow us down for her own needs. Isaac would stand up for her since he already knew about her problem. He was very close to Mia and they shared many secrets with each other. Isaac told us later about how she has her "monthly" problems." (see how I love to use term/slang words instead of the "appropriate" words)? ;-] 

"So you already know about this stuff?" Sheba was desperately trying to find a thick piece of cloth.   
"Yeah," Ivan handed her his beach towel. " You can use my beach towel to solve you little problem if you want to."   
"You don't have to give up your beach towel just for me." Sheba took the towel and folded it till it was small. "I'll just take it anyway. And you better not follow me!!!"   
Sheba grabbed her summer dress and ran out of the shelter into the jungle. 

o_o "Poor Sheba," Ivan talked to the Djinns. "She has to go through all that crap every single month!" 

Luff: Its pure natural. 

Kite: Yeah, it happens to all females. 

Squall: Not exactly, it only happens in female mammals when the egg...   


"Okay okay!" Ivan interrupted Squall, " you don't have to give me a whole lesson about females!" 

Squall: I just wanted to give you details about that. -.-; 

Sheba came back and got near Ivan. 

"There," Sheba gave a sign of relief, " problem solved!"   
All the sudden, Sheba gave Ivan a hug, " Thanks Ivan!"   
^.^ () " Don't mention it." Ivan lifted his shades up a little. 

Sheba was bored so she went back to asking Ivan dumb personal questions. 

"Do you like being a servant and a stepson to Lord Hammet?" Sheba asked Ivan. "What do you do for him? Do you have to do his dirty work for him?" 

" It's not all that bad being a servant or his stepson." Ivan responded to Sheba's questions. " I'm his most favorite guy. I don't even do the heavy duty work. I'm like a more like his messenger."   
"So you're a messenger boy?" ^.^ Sheba hugged him tight, " You're my messenger boy!"   
Ivan blushed a little. "That's what I am."   
"Can I ask you another question about something." Sheba continued. " Please don't get angry when I ask you."   
" I won't." Ivan sat up and shifted his finger across the sand. " I would never get angry at you."   
" When was the last time you were turned on?" Sheba started to giggle a little.   
"Uh....," Ivan got an idea and planned quickly, " I'm feeling a little bit turned on right now."   
Ivan gently pushed Sheba onto the sand with him on top on her. He started to french her. Sheba frenched him back. The Djinns watched in disgust. 

Breeze: Oh, no.... they wouldn't..... 

Zephyr: Oh yes they would! Just look at them. Just by the way they are acting can lead to sexual behavior! 

Squall: I believe this is a human courtship. I just hope Ivan doesn't succeed in winning her heart! 

Gust: No, they already won each others hearts! Now they love each other so much that it might cause a few problems for Sheba! 

"What are you guys talking about?" Ivan looked up at the Djinns. 

Smog: Just simple wind Djinn issues! ^_^; 

"Hey Sheba." Ivan whispered into Sheba's ears. "You want to?"   
" Want to do what?" Sheba whispered back.   
"You know," Ivan transferred the information into Sheba's mind.   
"Oh that?" Sheba started to get nervous, " I can't though remember?"   
"Oh yeah," Ivan eyed the Djinns , " We'll do it later then."   


Kite: Did you guys hear what they just said right now? 

All the Djinns looked up at Kite. 

Kite: We have to provide them with some kind of protection before it's too late! 

Squall: There is a sex protection item that human males use; it's called a condom. 

Gust: To prevent Sheba from getting pregnant, we must get those condoms! 

Luff: What do these condoms look like? 

Squall: Like this.   
Squall drew a picture of a condom in the sand. Then Gust agreed to find a few condoms and bring them back before it was too late. At the speed of a whirlwind, he flew back to the mainland to find them. 

" Does it hurt when you're bleeding?" Ivan looked outside, "how long does it last for?"   
" No, You can't even feel it," Sheba fiddled with a burnt stick from the fire , "It usually lasts for like 6 days."   
"Damn that's a long time," Ivan stretched out his arms. 

The Djinns kept a close eye on them. They've noticed how the way Ivan talked to her. It sounded so closely related to sexual behavior. Now the Djinns were starting to act like parents. As long as they keep watching, nothing too serious would happen. By now, it was the end of the day. Hurricane didn't talk at all until now.   
  


Hurricane: Hey, what were you guys talking about? 

Luff: You're too little to know. It would be too hard for you to understand. 

Hurricane: No it wouldn't! 

Smog: If you would really want to know, then ask Squall to teach you. He knows everything. 

Hurricane: Ok! Squall! Teach me what you guys were talking about today? 

Squall: I shall share my knowledge with you. Listen up carefully. 

With Squall teaching Hurricane about it and Gust getting protection for it, even Ivan was getting suspicious. 

"What's up with Squall?" Ivan looked at the Djinn talking to Hurricane, " he's been talking non-stop to Hurricane for the last hour. 

"And Gust left somewhere all the sudden," Sheba looked at Gust, "then he came back with something without telling us." 

" Let's talk to them about it later," Ivan laid onto the sand to sleep, " Good night Sheba."   
"Good night Ivan," Sheba got down close to him.   
  
  


A/N: okay.... I thought the condom idea was pretty stupid!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Fresh Water Finds

  


Chapter 11: Fresh Water finds   
  


A/N: Right now I'm trying to make little stories about Ivan/Golden Sun. So the chapters in this story may be uploaded a little slower!   
Yes, the story will get a little "Raunchy" here and later on, but hey, that's why people read these kind of stories! >:) For the "raunchy" parts! Muahahahahahahah! But I won't make it too detailed since I want to preserve the rating!   


The Djinns were out and about. Breeze, Luff, and Kite were cooking breakfast for the two love birds. Ivan was still sleeping. Sheba, who woken up earlier was watching the Djinns make wonderful breakfast they had made last time. 

Luff: Breeze, pass me the sharpest fish bone! The mango's need chopping! 

Breeze: Right away! 

Breeze tossed the sharp bone with her feet to Luff. Then with the help from Kite, Luff chopped the mangos while Kite kept them still. 

Breeze: I'll check on the meat! 

Breeze looked over the fire at the small cooking pieces of chopped meat. It was almost done. 

Breeze: Meats almost done! I'll get the dishes! 

The dishes weren't really dishes at all. Instead they were clean coconut shells. Breeze carried the coconut shells with her two feet and placed them somewhere. Breeze went to check on the meat again. 

Breeze: The meat is finished! I'll take it out! 

Breeze gently took the meat off the fire and settled it near the chopped mangos. 

Kite: I'll set everything up! 

Luff: First you need to use this! 

Luff tossed a clean fish rib to Kite. Kite used the rib for taking and placing the food into the 4 separated coconut shells. Two of them was meat and the other small chopped mangos. 

Luff: It's ready Sheba! Go wake up Ivan. 

Sheba crawled near the sleeping Ivan. She gently shook him. 

"Ivan," She called his name, "It's time to wake up sleepy head." 

Ivan opened his eyes slowly and slowly got up. Then he yawned. 

" Foods done already?" Ivan looked at Sheba.   
"Of course!" Sheba smiled and stuffed a few pieces of mango into her mouth, " Go ahead and eat!" 

Ivan took one of the coconut shells with the meat inside and drank it like a cup. He ate "anime style". Sheba wanted to hurry so she could ask Ivan something. After everything was gone, the female Djinns carried the coconut shells and two fish bones into the jungle. Sheba and Ivan followed them. 

"Could they have found fresh water?" Sheba wondered.   
"I think they have," Ivan kept track of the Djinns, " That's why they are carrying the dishes here." 

To Ivan's surprise, the Djinns found a crystal clear river. Although it wasn't very deep or filled with fish, it was perfect for washing anything. A smooth sound of water can be heard 

Breeze: Oh! Hi guys! I hope you like the river. Now you don't need to use douse so often. 

Kite: Yeah! 

Luff: Come on girls, let's clean off these! 

" I would like to see what's upstream!" Sheba climbed a few feet up a few rocks near the river. "Come here Ivan look!"   
"What'd you find Sheba?" Ivan followed her voice. 

Ivan looked up and saw a wide waterfall. The waterfall was not falling hard or loud. It was a calm and soft waterfall. All the water was falling into a pond. The pond was clean and nothing grew on the bottom of it. 

Sheba dipped her hand into the water, " now I can finally bathe in fresh water!!!!"   
Ivan saw how happy Sheba was. Sheba had always wanted to find fresh water and here it was. 

" This is like our private river," Ivan whispered into Sheba's ear. " We can do anything in it."   
Sheba gave him a sly grin, " I'll be willing to." 

Zephyr was spying on them. He had to watch the two for any suspicious activity. (we all know what that is right? >:D) 

" I have a few things to wash!" Sheba went back to the camp, " want anything washed Ivan?"   
"Yeah, here I'll carry everything. Ivan followed her back to the camp. 

Sheba grabbed a bunch of stuff that needs washing. She handed it all to Ivan.   
"Are you sure you can carry all of that?" Sheba took a few clothes from Ivan.   
"Yeah I'm sure," Ivan carried the small pile of clothes and walked to the nearby river. 

Once they got back to the river, Sheba just took all the clothes and dipped them into the water. She rinsed them as if she was an expert at it. After 15 minutes of washing, Ivan helped Sheba carry them back to camp. Then, the wet clothes were placed of the shelter roof to dry in the hot tropical sun. 

" I have to wash something else!" Sheba ran back to the river, "wait here and don't follow me!" 

What Sheba really had to wash was the "towel" she was using. She also brought those robes that Jan gave her. (why?) While it was drying on the clear jungle floor, she washed herself as well. Sheba then called out for Ivan. ( uh, oh! what is she up to now)! 

Ivan heard Sheba calling for him. Could she had found something? He followed her voice to the pond. 

"Come here Ivan!" Sheba's body was covered in water up to her neck. " The waters fine!"   
"Uh, sure....." Ivan went in. What Ivan didn't know was that Sheba was planning something.   
Sheba swam closer to Ivan. "Wait you need to take that off!"   
" uh....." Ivan noticed that Sheba had her bathing suit, " if you want me to....." 

Zephyr was watching very closely now..... 

Sheba was trying to persuade Ivan in showing him his body again. "Don't be shy Ivan! Let me see you body!"   
"Do.. I have to?" Ivan went deeper into the water. 

Zephyr: Urgh, what are they doing! 

Ivan heard Zephyr talking. He started to get nervous. Then he whispered into Sheba's ear.   
"Zephyr is watching us. Let's go underwater so he doesn't see us." Ivan took a deep breath and went underwater.   
"Ok, Ivan." Sheba went under. 

The water wasn't very deep. It was about 3 1/2 ft. While underwater. They kissed and held each other tight. If they need air, they would just resurface a little and go back under again. 

After much making out. Sheba looked at the drying towel.   
"It isn't finished drying." She examined it. "Just needs a few more hours."   
" So are we going to be here for awhile?" Ivan passed on the information into Sheba's mind.   
Sheba replied back in her mind, " no, we can do it under those robes! I'm sure they are big enough to cover us.   
" What!?" Ivan continued to speak into her mind. "Under a robe? We already this this once.. isn't that enough."   
" No... not...not really." The words gagged out of Sheba.   
He put on his robe.   
" If it pleases you," Ivan shrugged, he did not want to make her angry.   
" You so kind and sweet." Sheba got out and put on her silk robe.   
Ivan gently pushed her to the ground. He spread his robe to covered Sheba. (he is still wearing it, its just opened in the middle).   
Zephyr knew it was time to signal gust. Gust quickly got the condom wrapping and flew to Ivan. 

Gust: Wait Ivan! Don't start yet! You need your protection!   
Gust dropped it on the floor next to the pond. 

" A condom?" Ivan looked picked up the small square. "How did you get this?" 

Gust: I flew back to the mainland and took them from a bar. They didn't even see me! 

Zephyr: We'll leave you guys alone for now. We wouldn't want to interfere with your breeding habits. I know you are going to need this sooner or later! 

" Gust," Sheba grinned at the Djinn, " You really thought we would go that far?"   
" I wouldn't go that far either," Ivan gave an evil grin. " Leave it here just in case though." 

Gust: All right you two, watch yourself. 

Zephyr: Good luck making love! 

The Djinns flew away to hide and watched the two again in a nearby bush. 

"You're sweet just like Felix ," Sheba touched Ivan's soft cheeks. Sheba slowly untied her robe on her waist so it slit in the middle.   
"Yeah," Ivan pretended to use the condom but didn't use it, " but I really think Felix likes you. But he's so much older than you are. What he needs is to find a girl his own age. I'm sure he will find one. He stands up pretty good for girls and I'm sure he will treat them nicely. He risked his own life to save you when you fell off the Venus Lighthouse aerie and the torment of those circus freaks.   
"You have done the same thing Ivan," Sheba felt warm from Ivan so close to her, "You've save me many more times than Felix has. Thank you Ivan."   
"I want you to," Sheba took Ivan's hand to her top bathing suit strap, " I give you permission."   
Ivan grinned and removed her bathing suit off. Sheba pulled Ivan's trunks on. 

10 minutes of " Love making" and "body exploring" pass by........ 

"Ivan." Sheba was starting to pant a little from her orgasm, " I love you so much."   
Ivan kissed her neck, "I love you even more." They both gave each other more pleasure.   
"Oh.. Sheba..." Ivan felt his climax coming earlier than expected, " let me keep doing this."   
" Keep thrusting Ivan." Sheba moaned.   
Ivan didn't noticed that he cumed into her. (URGH!)   
" I'm sorry Sheba.." Ivan pulled himself out of her.   
" No, you couldn't have," Sheba was very worried.   
" I'm sorry Sheba, "Ivan felt guilt inside. "I got it into you...."   
" I'm sure it won't get me pregnant since I'm on my period." Sheba softly kissed him.   
"We'll have to see." Ivan lean on top of her and started to kiss her.   


15 minutes later............ 

"Come on Ivan," Sheba got dressed right in front of Ivan. " Let me get you dressed!" ^_^   
" If you want to.," Ivan let Sheba dress him. "Sometimes I need help putting stuff on." o.o;   
Sheba took her bathing suit and out it back on. Ivan let Sheba put on his wonder super jet black trunks. She came back into the towel. 

"The towel is dry Ivan so can you turn around while I put it on?"   
"Sure thing Sheba!" Ivan turned around and shut his eyes.   
After Sheba got the towel in. They headed back to camp as the sun setted.   
For dinner, the Djinns cooked a wonderful hog like animal.   
"How did you guys find this?" Ivan ate anime style, " Did you hunt for it?"   


Squall: Yes, there is a certain area on the island were they roam freely. We used our moves to kill it. Then we chopped it up and the girls cooked it.   
"I hate chopping up dead animals!" Sheba ate all the meat off the bone, " It taste really good though!" 

Gust: So, Ivan! Did you have a wonderful experience? You know, in the jungle by the pond? 

Smog: Yeah Ivan! Tell us! 

Ivan started to blush, "It's too hard to say, why don't you read my mind instead?" 

Smog: Sure thing! 

The Djinns all read his mind. They found out what happened and nodded their heads.   
"I'm tired Ivan," Sheba changed into her robe, "I'm going to sleep early."   
"Good night Sheba," Ivan kissed the tired girl. 

Ivan stayed up for a couple of hours and got advice from the Djinns. He soon got tired and fell asleep.   


A/N: Okay that's good I didn't go too far, or did I? O.-?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Gunamocki Threats

Chapter 12: Gunamocki threats 

A/N: Now the story gets a little bit more action /adventure like. It won't be that much though. Most of it will still be romance. Since more and more ideas are coming into my little head, many golden sun stories are in the process of being written and should be up in the following weeks. It'll probably take longer to upload since I'm so lazy.   


The sunlight did not wake up Ivan. He was happy to sleep in with nothing to disturb him. Ivan once again, was being cuddled by the sleeping Sheba. The Djinns were up again cooking as usual. They didn't mind catching and giving their humans food since their was nothing for them to do anyway. Squall was recently exploring the island. He had found something that no one ever knew. He secretly talked to his apprentice. 

Hurricane: What's wrong Squall? You look worried. 

Squall: Something is wrong, we must get off this island immediately! 

Hurricane: Why Squall? Tell me what's wrong. 

Squall: A few days ago, I took a navigation trip around the island. In the mountains of the jungle, I saw a strange architectural building. I went to investigate the ruins. I've read the ancient markings carved in the vine covered walls of the structure. 

Hurricane: What did they say? 

Squall: It tells of a ancient monster that lurks within the island. The monster has very powerful psynergy and uses it to guard the island's sacred resources. The monster seems to be very strongly equipped with natural weapons. If anything trespasses on its island, it will slowly come closer and closer by the day to destroy them. 

Hurricane: So this so called monster is coming after us right? 

Squall: Yes, I can sense its presence.   


Hurricane: Squall! We need to tell the others! 

Squall: I believe it's the right time to let it out. Tell them to find Isaac! 

Hurricane landed near Sheba's ear. 

Hurricane: Hey Sheba wake up! We need to tell you something! 

Sheba woke up from Hurricane tapping and talking into her ear. The smell of breakfast filled her nose. 

"Hi Hurricane," Sheba got up slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Is breakfast done already?" 

Hurricane: Yeah, go ahead and wake up Ivan. We have to tell you something that's important. 

" Is it about the ancient ruins?" Sheba already knew about the monster, "I already know. I saw it in my dream last night." 

Squall: You must tell Ivan! I'll go tell the other Djinn while you do so.   


Sheba stared at Ivan. She didn't know what was happening to him. His light blue aura glowed more brightly than usual. She shook him softly. 

"Ivan!" Sheba talked into his ear. "Ivan, wake up!"   
Ivan was awake, but he just wanted to lay around.   
" Sheba," Ivan opened one eye, " did you see anything unusual in your dream last night?"   
"Yes..," Sheba shuddered at the monsters name.   
" The monster Gunamocki." Ivan got up. " It wants to kill us."   
"We must get out of here." Sheba gently grabbed Ivan's shoulders, " before it's too late!"   
Ivan looked outside. Near the horizon, lightning flashed in the distance.   
"It's going to rain again," Ivan stretched out his arms, " The weather conditions are too poor for building a boat."   
" The laundry must be dry," Sheba took it off the roof and folded it, "I'll handle this."   
"Okay." Ivan just shrugged.   
"Gunamocki is getting closer." Sheba took and ate her breakfast, " my fear for it is getting stronger everyday."   
Ivan grabbed a handful of meat and threw it into his mouth. He was able to talk again seconds later.   
" I'll protect you." Ivan whispered into her ear. " As long as you are close to me, I won't let it get to you."   
" How are we going to fight this thing off when it does come?" Sheba looked up at the stormy sky.   
Ivan closed his eyes, " I don't know. I know that it won't be dealing with someone easy."   
Ivan opened his eyes and changed the subject, "wanna see a little trick I learned? It's a great day to do it on."   
"Sure!" Sheba picked up Hurricane, " I love seeing tricks."   
"It's a pretty cool trick too." Ivan walked far from the shelter.   
Sheba and the other Djinns got on the beach to watch Ivan.   
"All right here it goes." Ivan closed his eyes and concentrated on his psynergy. He faced the ocean and raised his arms as if he was going to cast a attack spell like in a battle. In his mind he could see the fury of his own element, the air. The wind picked up fast, as if a gentle whirlwind surrounded him. 

"What's he doing Hurricane?" Sheba questioned the young Djinn. 

Hurricane: I'm not quite sure, we'll just have to see Sheba. 

Ivan was actually going to hold lightning. He had learn it on accident when he got caught in the rain.   
He felt complete control over the storm. He purposely brought it over inland. It started to heavily rain. Ivan wanted more out of that storm than just heavy rain. 

"Ivan!" Sheba yelled at him as she ran into the shelter, " come in before you get soaked!"   
" It's okay Sheba!" Ivan cried out to her, " my trick isn't done yet!"   
Ivan opened his glowing purple eyes and unleashed the storms fury. Out of the sky, thousands of flashing bolts lit the sky continuously. He summoned a few bolts and created a small orb of electric energy. He held it carefully.   
" Wow!" Sheba came out to look at the bright orb, " I never knew you had the power to do that!"   
I'll show you what enables me to do that, " Ivan made the orb disappear into thin air.   
" Where's a towel?" Ivan looked for a towel.   
" That trick must of took years of practice!" Sheba unfolded a towel from a stack of laundry, "and it made you all wet too!"   
Ivan had a strange glowing mark on his forehead. Sheba examined it.   
"That mark" Sheba dried him off, " I've seen it before."   
" I had this mark for some time now," Ivan felt the power of the mark.   
Sheba pointed to the same glowing mark on her neck, "it appears on me every so often."   
"Squall," Ivan called the Djinn over, " do you have any info on the marking?" 

Squall: Yes. It is a sacred mark that rarely appears on wind adepts. It grants the power to control the element of Wind when it's in session. The mark is usually there to show high ranking in using the power of wind psynergy, possibly even a family relationship with the wind gods such as Procne or Atalanta. In other words, you two are highly skilled in wind psynergy and can unleash a very powerful storm or any kind of wind related attack what so ever. Gunamocki may be after your power, and that's probably why it wants to get you two. 

"That's all it wants," Sheba looked at her mark, " is the mark's power?"   
"I guess," Ivan went closer to Sheba, " we will figure something out."   
It started to hail outside.   
Sheba relaxed on the sand and closed her eyes, "It rains here too much. The sun never really shines."   
"I don't really mind." Ivan let the sand slide through his fingers, " rain or shine, its all nice." 

Ivan noticed Sheba was very crabby the last two days. She wasn't her normal self. It seems like every time you say something, you get an angry response back. Mia was like that too sometimes. 

"Sheba seems pissed off all the time now," Ivan thought to himself, "It must be related to her monthly problem." 

A small bug came crawling through the sand towards Sheba. Ivan noticed it.   
"Oh no, Ivan thought, " Shebas going to freak out."   
Sheba opened one of her eyes, she noticed the bug.   
"IVAAAAANNNNN!" Sheba backed up into Ivan and held onto him, " there's a bug!" @_@   
Ivan felt Sheba grasped onto his arms, " it's only a tiny bug." 

Hurricane: I'll save you Sheba! 

Hurricane went in front of the bug and smashed it with his feet. 

Kite: Eww! You have bug guts on your feet! 

Hurricane: I dont care, I'll just go wash them in the rain. 

Sheba noticed only three Djinns were in the shelter.   
"Ivan!" Sheba looked for the rest of the Djinns, "where are the other Djinns? Only three of them are here!"   
" They've gone to seek help maybe?" Ivan predicted, "maybe to Isaac and the others?"   
Sheba heard the rain pour outside, "they could rescue us! Did you guys ever get the black orb?"   
"Isaac has it." Ivan watched Hurricane wash his feet, " he might be able to use the lumerian ship to find us here." 

Kite: It's true! They left after they made breakfast to find Isaac. They are the only ones who can rescue us and help defeat Gunamocki. 

Squall: I hope they come back soon. We are running out of time. 

She shivered as Squall said that. Gunamocki kept going into her dreams. She felt a cold chill down her spine as she closed her eyes. 

Sheba though she heard a loud screech, she was started. It was another vision.   
The evil island guardian roared in a rage. Its glowing blood color eyes stared down at the blond girl. It had horns sticking out of the sides of its gray evil skin and out of its mouth as well. The claws of the demon were raptor like. It's tail was spiked to whip out a stinging slash. The demon like guardian had two pairs of clawed wings instead of one pair. It said something in a ancient unknown language and swooped down at Sheba to grab her with its hands. 

"Ivan!" Sheba gasped as she awoke from the vision, " it came back to me!"   
"Was it Gunamocki?" Ivan saw the obstruct fear in her eyes.   
"It, it tried to stab me with its claws." Sheba started to cry, " it was very frightening!"   
" Don't let it get to you," Ivan let Sheba cry into his shoulder, " you're going to be all right."   
"I keep getting the same visions," Sheba kept crying, "but it wasn't as bad as the one I had right now!"   
Ivan felt the fear in her soul, " if your visions get worse, tell me and I'll see what I can do." Then he kissed her softly on the cheek.   
"Okay Ivan." Sheba told Ivan to hold her until she was better.   
She fell asleep in Ivan's arms.   
" I hope Gunamocki doesn't visit her again while she's sleeping." Ivan cast a light sleep spell on himself. "I better go rescue her." 

Kite: Go Ivan! Go to Sheba's dream and protect her!   
Squall: Be Careful! You might be able to get hurt physically in her dream! 

Ivan nodded and fell into a deep sleep. 

* For a visual look at Ivan and Sheba, think of them in their original look like in the game. *   
*The original looks are temporal until Sheba and Ivan wake up again....maybe.* 

This time, Gunamocki was attacking her with elemental psynergy. Gunamocki scared her by throwing glowing orbs of energy at her. Sheba was nearly crying her eyes off and fled as fast as she could. It didn't feel like a dream. It felt very real.   
Finally, Sheba couldn't run away any longer. She was stunned by the monster's magic. Gunamocki created a giant fireball in its hand and threw it hard at Sheba. Sheba was to tried to dodge, but she wasn't fast enough since most of her energy was drained and she was stunned. A blur of green and purple grabbed her just in time to dodge the inferno attack. 

"Ivan you came!" Sheba held onto Ivan tightly. " Battle him and rescue me!"   
" We both have to battle Gunamocki," Ivan took out his strongest weapon, the Kikuichimonji. (a real weapon in GS)   
"Hey what am I supposed to use!?" Sheba wanted a weapon.   
"Use this!" Ivan handed her a rod that appeared out of nowhere. (who could of put that rod there)? (possibly that Jan)?   
Sheba caught the rod. The rod had a gold curling head with three rectangle prisms coming out on it. It was Sheba's very first rod.   
(could it be the hesperia rod)?   
"Die!" Ivan tried to slash it with his sword, Gunamocki dodged it.   
"We have to attack at it at the same time!" Ivan positioned himself in battle mode, "are you ready?"   
Sheba nodded, " let's go."   
"On my count, we'll run and try to hit him from the air." Ivan talked softly, " 1..2..3!"   
Since both of them were Jupiter Adepts, their speed was incredibly fast. Both of them hit the monster at the same time.   
Gunamocki didn't receive the blow, instead it disappeared and fled.   
"Coward!" Ivan got back on his feet, "come and fight like a real demon!"   
Sheba somersaulted in the air and back onto her feet.   
"Ow!" Sheba felt the shock from landing on her feet. " Foot shock!"   
Ivan looked around the dark dream, " It's gone for good, " I can't sense his presence."   
" How do we get outta here?" Sheba raised a brow. o.-   
"Actually, I'm not sure." Ivan shrugged his shoulders, " Possibly waking up will do the trick?"   
" Okay!" Sheba tried to wake herself up, "wait for me!" 

Sheba heard a familiar voice........ 

(to be continued)!   
  


A/N: The rod that Sheba has is a real weapon that she uses in Golden Sun : The Lost Age. I've seen a official picture of her holding it so I decided for her to use it since I have no idea what other weapons she uses. Yes, another spoiler that you probably already know. Sheba is one of the main characters in that game ;) I also know some of the villains too! I'll tell you later about them though!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Old Friends Arrive

  
Chapter 13: Old Friends Arrive   
  


The dream lasted for a long time. All that time in the dream made up 3 days worth of 24 hour sleeping. Help was already there. 

" Aw look how cute they both look!" Mia didn't want to wake them up, " I never knew Ivan had a relationship with Sheba."   
" And Isaac wished he had Mia for a relationship!" Garet was joking around with Isaac again.   
"Shut up Garet!" Isaac blushed and slapped Garet in the face. "She's going to hear you!"   
"What Isaac?" Garet felt the slap, but continued to joke around, " You want Mia to hear that you really want to.."   
"I told you to shut up!" Isaac slapped his face again. This time Isaac really started to blush hard.   
"Okay Okay!" Garet felt the harder slap while laughing, " I'll stop!"   
"What are you guys talking about?" Mia looked at her two stubborn friends.   
"Oh we were just talking about how Isaac really loves mmm!!..," Garet's mouth was suddenly covered.   
>_ "Garet!" Isaac covered Garet's mouth to make him shut up. " You idiot! I told you to shut up about it!"   
" Come on you two!" Mia tried to wake up Ivan. "We have to wake them up!"   
"Ivan wake up!" Mia shook him gently. "Ivan!"   
Mia noticed his eyes opening.   
"huh?" Ivan glanced and saw Mia. "WHA?!"   
"Help is here Ivan!" Mia startled Ivan.   
" How did you guys get here so early!?" Ivan stretched.   
" We got here yesterday, but you've been sleeping for 3 days now." Isaac explained, " we came to rescue you since your Djinns came and told us everything that was going on."   
"Yeah," Garet started to tease Ivan, "so.... what did you guys do to each other while on this island?"   
"Hey!" Ivan held Sheba who was still sleeping in his arms, "we didn't do anything!"   
"Ivan.." Sheba woke up and gently hugged him. " Your wearing the same clothes like in the dream."   
"I am?" Ivan looked down, he was wearing his original clothes, " man, that's weird! You got on the same clothes too."   
"Well as long as you guys are awake we can get outta here!" Garet walked outside and saw Gunamocki in reality.   
"What the!" Garet jumped back and took out his Demon Axe. "Isaac get your ass over here now!"   
"It's Gunamocki!" Sheba shivered and stayed well close to Ivan's warm body. " That thing that wants are power so badly"   
" We'll distract it while you guys prepare!" Isaac got out his Gaia Blade. " I summon Judgment!"   
Isaac summoned Judgment. A gigantic force from the sky came diving out of the ground towards Gunamocki.   
"Come on Sheba, Mia!" Ivan grabbed his Kikuichimonji Blade. " Let's help them!"   
Mia helped Sheba prepared and went to the battle field.   
the battle of the island begins!!!!   
"I summon Boreas!" Mia used her Djinn. (Boreas reminds me of a giant snow cone ice machine ;] )   
Boreas blew a bunch of Ice onto Gunamocki as it roared in pain.   
Garet Summoned Meteor and Ivan summoned Thor. (that scary norse dude with a kilt!)   
It was Gunamocki's turn to attack. It went after Isaac. With a charge of the four elements put together, it sent a raging ball of colors. Isaac felt the blow of the attack. It was stronger than he expected. It knocked him out completely.   
"No! Isaac!" Mia cried as she saw him get knocked out.   
" Your going to pay for hurting my friend!" Garet stabbed Gunamocki, but its wound healed with the Demon Axe still inside him.   
"Hey!" Garet tried to pull the sword out of Gunamocki, "let go on my..!"   
Gunamocki growled and whacked him hard across the beach. (heh, heh, poor Garet)   
"Dew!" Mia called for her water Djinn. "Revive Isaac!"   
Dew obeyed and revived Isaac.   
" Die!" Isaac slowly got up and used Ragnarok on Gunamocki.   
"Nothings working!" Garet slowly got up. "Ivan! Sheba! do something!"   
"Then keep Gunamocki busy as possible!" Ivan gently grabbed Sheba's arm. 

"Try and release the power of your mark." Ivan's mark on his forehead began to glow as he concentrated on a Spark Plasma.   
"All right here it goes!" Sheba clasped her hands together. 

Suddenly the sky started to darken. Clouds started to form into giant swirling thunderheads.   
"What's going on?" Mia looked up at the darkening sky, " what's happening?"   
"I don't know," Isaac dodged one of Gunamocki's magic attacks. "We have to distract Gunamocki as Ivan commanded."   
Garet used a potion of himself, " I hope their plan works!" 

Both of Ivan and Sheba started to glow. It was very different from a normal attack. Their was only one aura instead of two. Their bondness for each other was so strong that it just combined into one powerful glowing aura. Ivan and Sheba's eyes opened with a purple glow in their pupil. All the sudden out of the middle swirling clouds, thousands of bright thick lightning bolts struck Gunamocki. Then a sudden giant whirlwind held the monster in its place. 

Ivan and Sheba yelled out an ancient word of the Jupiter clan at the same time. Gunamocki tried to cover its ears from the saying, but it didn't prevail. A portal from the sky slammed down to Gunamocki and drained its soul. Everything was too bright to see and it ended up in a bright flash......... 

What happened after the battle? Read the next chapter!   
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Island Aftermath

  
Chapter 14: Island Aftermath   


A/N: okay, this is the last chapter!   
  
  


The bright light of the special attack nearly wiped out Ivan and Sheba's psynergy. They both had a lot before, now they must slowly regain it all back. 

Ivan couldn't remember what happened after the attack was made. He laid there, deeply thinking to himself. He had a lot of things on his mind. 

_I can't seem to move. Could I had paralyzed myself in the attack? I can still hear what's going on around me. And what will happen when Sheba and I separate and go back home. I don't want to leave her side. Ever since we met, I became very attached to her. I doubt it if Sheba's stepparents would let her stay with me . I'm sure they are concerned about her future and all. They probably think I'll get her pregnant or something. I could try to act like I can't leave Sheba. I love her, I maybe plan in the future a possible wedding of some sort. I wonder where Sheba is. I hope she isn't hurt. It's so hard to get up, even if I don't feel any pain._   


"Ivan!" Isaac shook Ivan's lifeless body. "Come on! Wake up!"   
"Sheba isn't responding!" Garet tried desperately tried to wake her up.   
"She needs CPR." Mia suggested. "Any volunteers? 

_CPR? _Ivan thought, _this is my chance to show my friends how much I really love her. Only thing to do now is wake up before they put their lips onto my Sheba!_

" Urgh..." Ivan tried to get up, "no, I..must give CPR to Sheba. She's mine."   
"Going ahead and hurry Ivan." Mia examined her body, " I don't think she has much time."   
"Hurry up the pace Ivan!" Garet told him. " Before she dies on you!"   
" This should be interesting." Isaac watched Ivan approached Sheba. 

Ivan gently held onto her forehead. He pulled it back and gently pinched her nose shut with his fingers. He put his hand under her jaw until her chin pointed up. Ivan took a deep breath and blew air into her. He tried to listen for any air escaping or chest falling. He repeated the process many times, she still wouldn't breathe. 

" Come on Sheba!" Ivan had a few tears in his eyes, "please breathe!"   
Ivan took a very deep breath and breathed into her. She still wouldn't breathe.   
"I'm so sorry Ivan," Mia felt sorry for him, "but she might not live."   
Isaac and Garet didn't say anything.   
" No! I'll keep trying until she does breathe!" Ivan's tears came down faster.   
He tried for 10 minutes, but she didn't breathe.   
"I dont want to break this out to you, but Sheba may be dead." Garet tried to make him understand. " That attack must of really wiped her out."   
" Garet don't think like that." Mia watched as Ivan tried to bring her back. "It'll make problems worse."   
"Don't die on me.. Sheba." Ivan buried his head into Sheba. "There's only one thing to do in order to get contact with her, mind reading."   


_What is Ivan doing? Why am I not breathing? Every time I try, it doesn't work! Hell, why can't I wake up? Ivan wasn't the same condition as I was, but he actually got up. For me, I'm just laying here while Ivan gives me CPR and trying to wake me. What?! who's reading my mind? Ivan!_   


Ivan read deeper into her mind.   
_ Sheba , that's good your soul is still here. Try to breathe, or use the marks power. I t might work!_   


_Ivan I'll try. _ Sheba used all the power that she had left. She coughed out air and started breathing again. 

"Ivan! She's breathing again!" Mia could see Sheba taking breaths.   
"That's good she's all right!" Garet was resting in the sand.   
"Faran will be surprised to see what happen to you guys over your vacation." Isaac looked at the breathing again Sheba.   
" Ivan." Sheba noticed him near her side. "Thank you."   
"Anytime my love," Ivan whispered into her ear.   
Sheba pulled his body towards her pressed her lips against his. She held him closely to her. Ivan felt his tongue gently lashing out to hers. He couldn't resist it. Ivan really thought she was dead or in a coma. He slowly separated and helped Sheba up. 

"So Sheba? How long were you here on this island?" Mia walked aboard the Lumerian ship. "How did you guys get stranded here and survive?" 

" We were on a boating trip when a monster attacked. It nearly killed us. Ivan grabbed me out of the water onto a piece of driftwood from the wreck. Then he spotted an island and we made a camp there. For about maybe 9 or 10 days. The Djinns were very important to our survival. They brought most of our food to us." Sheba grabbed her remaining things. 

"All right, every ones here!" Isaac went to the cabin. "Let's set sail!" 

The boat slowly left the island and headed towards the main land. 

" I'm going to really wash my hair when I get home!" Sheba looked out to sea, " I also want to check on something."   
" check on something, like what?" Ivan looked down at the ocean waters.   
" Well remember when.." Sheba whispered into his ear, " I just want to make sure."   
"Oh!" Ivan stared at the horizon, "if it comes out to be true, then I'll help take care of it when the time comes."   
"What will Faran say if it does come out to be true?" Sheba sighed, " he might get really disappointed at me."   
"Every thing will be all right." Ivan took a last look at the island.   
Garet walked up to the two. " So, how is it going for you two?"   
"Great!" Sheba let out a quick response.   
"Yeah," Ivan saw that Garet had that look in his eye. "Why are you snickering? What's so funny?"   
" You guys were all alone on that island for some time now." Garet got in between the two. " I know you guys screwed each other!"   
" And how do you know that?" Ivan stood up. " You weren't there to if if it had happen or not."   
Garet burst out laughing. "This was though!"   
Garet took out a unused condom package. " Ha ha ha! I found it by a small river on that island!"   
Ivan blushed. ^.^();; "Uh..... but it wasn't mine! Some one else before us must have left it there!"   
"Sure Ivan." Garet hid the evidence in a bag. " Everyone already knows."   
" Then how did everyone find out?" Sheba demanded. " We didn't even tell anyone and no one saw us!"   
" Saturos and Menardi told me and Jenna first, then to Isaac and Mia, then everyone else that knew about you guys." Garet told them.   
" I knew they were going to do that," Ivan felt the sea breeze. " They were watching us from out of nowhere, those bastards."   
" No one doesn't even care anyway," Mia saw them talking, " they said it was all right since you take great responsibility in everything you do."   
"Strange," Ivan shook his head, "I hope you right."   
" Faran says that Sheba might be better off with you than with him." Mia tied her hair up in a ponytail, " that's what he said to us when you two were reported missing."   
" That's good." Sheba gently held onto Ivan, " I'm pretty much glued to Ivan."   
"You can stay with me then how ever long you like." Ivan rubbed against Sheba's cheek.   
" We better go check on Isaac, he might of fallen asleep again." Garet walked to the cabin.   
" You know how Isaac is, he might be tired from the battle," Mia nodded her head, " good luck you guys." 

Mia followed after Garet. The boat continued to the mainland. When they got there, Sheba washed her hair over a dozen times. Ivan felt so much cleaner after taking a long shower. Sheba stayed at Ivan's house for awhile. She went to the doctor to get a pregnancy test. Turns out that she was 6 weeks pregnant.......   
  


The End.. (or is it)?   
  


A/N: Heh,Yes there is going to be sequel to this! It will be out in a couple of weeks or months, depending how much effort I'll have left..   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
